


Love Endures All

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Series: Remote Watcher [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Elf/Dwarf Relationship, F/M, Gen, Multi, Non-Canon Attraction, Non-Canon Relationship, Slightly Non-Canonical Plot, Unrequited Love, canonical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU spin-off for all of my lovelies who wanted Fili to survive TBOTFA and start a life with Haedirn. There's going to be a little twist for this: how Haedirn and Fili will end up together for the probably first 5 chapters or so will depend on the choices you make. Without further ado, enjoy! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Yes, @Cheshire_Grin_Girl, this shout-out goes to you, my lovely <3  
> A/N: We'll start this off from TGB Chapter 8 :) If you wanna read TGB, here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5037523/chapters/11580088

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Haedirn consummate their love for one another...

Haedirn reached the gate of Erebor and scaled up the wall with the help of the rope - it was all quiet within the mountain. Everyone was probably asleep by now, maybe even Thorin - just as well; she didn't want anyone to know what she and Bilbo had been up to. Thorin would label them as traitors and banish them and that was the last thing Haedirn wanted right now before tomorrow's confrontation.

She quietly hurried down the flights of stairs and wandered along the vast corridors of Erebor, the torches casting soft glows on the walls and illuminating oily shadows in the corners. The she-elf marveled at the beauty of the stone halls, but her mind was mostly filled with worry for the Company - would Thorin be able to see reason tomorrow and call off this senseless war before they all got hurt or worse? Haedirn could only hope...

 

**"Thutrel?"**

 

Whirling around, Haedirn saw Fili standing right behind her with a worried expression spreading across his rugged features as he slowly strode towards her.

 

"Fili? What are you still doing up at this ungodly hour? You should be asleep.", Haedirn blinked as Fili took her hand gently, interlocking their fingers together.

 

"I was waiting for you.", Fili looked up at Haedirn as they walked down the corridor together. "...Are you okay?"

 

"In all honesty? No.", Haedirn admitted as they stopped along the walkway, the she-elf sitting down on the ledge of the tall bridged path and looking across the mountain halls. "I'm worried about what tomorrow will bring - I don't want to fight anyone, Fili, but if your uncle continues with this madness...", her trembling fists laid clenched tightly in her lap.

 

A warm hand gently caressed her lower back as Fili took a seat down beside her, the golden-haired prince letting his mate lay her head on his shoulder. He too was worried about tomorrow - if only his uncle were being more sensible, but the gold sickness had too strong a hold on his heart; it had corrupted the man he once looked up to as a father figure and transformed him into a darker being whom he no longer recognized.

 

"I don't want to lose you, Fili.", Haedirn whimpered quietly, burying her face in the dwarf prince's neck. "Not when I just let you into my heart."

 

"We'll get through this whole mess. Together.", Fili promised his beloved as he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

 

It was an uneasy silence as their unsettled minds wandered to thoughts of tomorrow - was the war inevitable? They hoped not for they did not want to lose their loved ones and friends in such a senseless fight for the mountain. But now they could only hope for the best for tomorrow and pray that it would come to war even though there was a slim chance of their prayers not coming true...

 

"...We should go to bed. It is late.", Haedirn stood up and they both headed to Fili's bedchambers.

 

 

Haedirn was surprised by the vast bedchambers as she and Fili stepped up to the simple bed that sat atop the stone steps. Moonlight poured in from above them as a cool and gentle breeze whispered through the room.

 

"Whose bedchambers are these?", Haedirn asked curiously as she unwrapped a sleeping gown that was left on the bedside - Fili must have found something for her to wear - and unlaced her armored boots.

 

"Apparently this used to be my Grandfather Thrain's bedchambers before Smaug attacked.", Fili said as he sat on the bed and stripped himself off his armor down to a light tunic. "It is to be mine once Uncle Thorin has reclaimed Erebor. Kili gets Uncle Thorin's old room.", the dwarf prince chuckled as he unlaced his boots and set them aside properly.

 

"Your uncle won't mind us sleeping here?", Haedirn asked as she disappeared behind a wall and changed into the nightgown.

 

"I doubt he'll even realize we're sleeping in the old royal bedchambers.", Fili shrugged as he checked his weapons one more time just as he turned to see Haedirn step out from behind the wall, his jaw dropping in awe.

 

 

"...I look ridiculous, do I?", Haedirn asked shyly with a rosy blush on her cheeks as she laid her armor and weapons aside.

 

"N-no, **thutrel** , it's not that at all!", Fili was flustered. "Y-you look... Well, you just look..."

 

"Awkward? Frumpy? Indecent?", Haedirn bit her bottom lip nervously as she sat down on the bed.

 

"...Beautiful.", Fili whispered in her right ear, kneeling behind her and kissing her neck gently. "Absolutely gorgeous."

 

Haedirn blushed and turned her head so that Fili could kiss her gently, his calloused and gentle hand cupping her smooth cheek tenderly as if she were a fragile porcelain doll. The kiss deepened slowly and tenderly, their tongues dancing together in a new kind of sensual dance, as Fili's other hand lightly caressed Haedirn's petite waist through the thin fabric of the midnight blue gown. The she-elf shivered lightly at the sensation of the dwarf prince's hand on her waist separated by the light material of the gown, her right hand reaching behind to tangle her fingers in those golden locks.

Haedirn felt herself being laid down on the soft bed and looked up to see Fili straddling her - their position was pretty...intimate, to put it mildly. They had never gone this far before and they wanted to do this to seal their union to one another even though they weren't formally married through a ceremony and all, but they loved each other and wanted others to see that they belonged to one another - the question was: did they both want this and were they ready for such a thing as consummation?

It seemed that Fili was thinking the same thing and he gently cupped his beloved's beautiful face that was burning with embarrassment, pressing a sweet kiss to Haedirn's lips and feeling her melt into it slowly. He would never force Haedirn into anything she did not want to do; if she wanted to wait, he would be more than willing to wait for her to be ready - they did not need to rush hastily into this sort of thing; after all, if they did decide to do it, it would be a big step for the both of them.

 

"We don't have to do this--", Fili started to reassure Haedirn when she shook her head lightly and grasped his hands gently.

 

"No.", her voice was barely a whisper. "I want to - I want others to know that we belong to each other, _meleth_."

 

"Are you sure, **thutrel**?", Fili asked softly as his thumbs caressed her soft cheeks. "I don't want to rush you into something as big as this."

 

"You're not, Fili - I do want this with you.", Haedirn murmured as she leaned up again to lightly peck his chapped lips. "Make me yours, Fili. Please, _meleth_."

 

" **Thutrel**...", Fili leaned down to capture Haedirn's lips in another gentle kiss. "I will give you this night and the other nights of my life to always prove to you how much I love you."

 

 

Haedirn smiled gently, feeling all of her fears wash away at Fili's sweet words, as she kissed him back - she truly loved her golden-maned lion and was thankful that he was hers. Fili smiled back and his hands wandered down to the she-elf's waist as he thought of himself as the luckiest being alive in all of Arda to have a faithful bondmate like Haedirn - she was the bravest, most loyal and most beautiful being he had ever known and it truly was a privilege from Mahal to have her as his mate. He wanted to be with her forever and ever.

Fili started to tug off the thin shoulder straps of Haedirn's nightgown as the she-elf unbuttoned the dwarf prince's tunic slowly, exposing his well-built chest that was covered in short golden curls. She gently placed a hand on Fili's chest, marveling at how solid it was compared to the soft smooth flesh of her kin - elves never had any kind of bodily hair or mustaches or beards on them like dwarves or men; sure, they were lean and well-built, but never hairy.

Meanwhile Fili had managed to pull down the top half of her nightgown to reveal her pale bosom and Haedirn's cheeks turned redder than the roses as she crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment - this was her first time exposing her body to anybody and it made her self-conscious. But the dwarf prince shook his head with a warm smile as he gently pried the she-elf's arms from her upper body.

 

"You don't have to hide yourself from me, **thutrel** \- you're perfect to me.", Fili smiled tenderly as he kissed Haedirn gently.

 

"I-I'm not a dwarven woman, s-so I'm a-afraid my body is not exactly ideal...", Haedirn blushed in embarrassment.

 

"I'd rather have you than a hundred dwarven women, my love.", Fili kissed Haedirn's neck gently, sucking lightly on her pulse spot and making Haedirn moan in pleasure.

 

 

Haedirn grew embarrassed when Fili chuckled lowly at her wanton moan and made a move to cover her mouth, but Fili was having none of that - he pinned her wrist down to the bed as he continued kissing up and down her neck, suckling on her pulse point to draw out more of those cute moans from her lips - he wanted to hear her voice as he made love to her.

Haedirn felt her embarrassment wash away like melting snow as Fili kissed down her sensitive body, slowly undressing her until she was laid bare before his hungry eyes. But the dwarf prince was so tender, so gentle with her as if she were a delicate flower; his calloused hands were warm on her skin, lighting a pleasant fire that left a lingering burn in their wake and making her body ache for more of that touch she needed right now.

Her hands unlaced the knot on the dwarf prince's leggings and pulled it down his muscular legs far enough for him to kick it to the floor so that now they were both bare before each other's eyes, but they were ashamed no longer - to their partner, they were perfectly made for each other.

Haedirn made a move to touch Fili to give him some pleasure, but he wanted this night to be all about his mate - he gently kissed her again, her long sable hair spilling across the sheets gracefully like a dark stream of night as his dirty golden braids surrounded their faces like a beaded curtain. His dwarven beads tinkled softly together as they kissed, one of his hands trailing down to gently press a finger against the she-elf's womanhood and making the said elf gasp softly in surprise. She had never been touched this way before and it already felt good; tiny sparks of pleasure were tingling up her body and making her core burn for more of Fili.

 

" _Meleth_ , please...", Haedirn gasped again, clutching onto Fili's shoulders. "...Make love to me, Fili.", she pleaded softly, kissing him lightly.

 

"I'll be gentle.", Fili promised, running his hand along her pale inner thigh, and positioned himself before slowly entering her.

 

Haedirn felt Fili slide into her gently until he came to her virginal barrier; the dwarf prince looked at her seriously for confirmation on whether she truly wanted this - there was no turning back after this and they both knew it. That tiny nod of confirmation from Haedirn gave Fili his answer: Haedirn dug her nails into Fili's shoulders and cried out softly as an intense pain surged sharply through the lower half of her body - they were now joined together, but they were far from over.

Fili gently kissed Haedirn as he slowly moved his hips back and forth, his movements sending little sparks of pain tingling through his mate, and the she-elf wrapped her arms around the dwarf prince's neck, slowly dragging her nails down Fili's back lightly, as she felt the pain gradually subside into pleasure. She trusted her mate; she knew he would never hurt her on purpose and that this pain was only for a short while - she was starting to feel a bit better now, maybe even pleasured...

 

 

The bed creaked quietly in the large bedchambers as soft loving words and whispered sweet nothings were spoken between the two lovers; it was simply quiet and romantic - it was all they needed right now. Their consummation was not hurried or heated, it was the first slow and gentle dance between them. All worries of tomorrow fled from their minds as they focused on one another - not the war, not the negatives - just them and them alone.

It felt like forever, but was really only minutes that flew by swiftly all too soon when they both reached their peak with Fili filling Haedirn with his warmth. Haedirn smiled sweetly, her rosy cheeks flushed pleasantly, at Fili who smiled back gently and their lips joined together in a tender and chaste kiss as the dwarf prince withdrew himself from his mate - their consummation was complete and everything at that moment was perfect.

 

"I love you, **thutrel**.", Fili whispered as he laid down beside Haedirn, brushing his thumb over her kiss-swollen lips.

 

"I love you too, _meleth_.", Haedirn smiled as she buried her face in the crook of Fili's neck, the dwarf prince wrapping her in a strong embrace.

 

Pulling the satin sheets over their naked bodies, Fili let Haedirn draw random patterns on his chest as they laid together on the bed in a comfortable silence, the moonlight streaming in and casting a pale glow over the entire room.

 

"Haedirn?"

 

"Yes, Fili?"

 

"When this war is over, will you stay and be my princess?", Fili held Haedirn's hand as he placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

 

"...I can't imagine anything more wonderful than that.", Haedirn smiled as a tear of joy trailed down her cheek.

 

"Do you know how I envision our wedding?"

 

"How, _meleth_?"

 

"You'd be dressed in the most beautiful white gown - but no gown can ever be the best for you, my love. The Company would be there to celebrate with us and my mother Dis would be there. You both would get along very well.", Fili smiled fondly as he remembered his mother.

 

"With two brave sons, I'm sure she's a wonderful woman.", Haedirn smiled at the thought.

 

"And after we get married, we'd have children. I don't care if they were all boys or all girls - any child you bear would be an angel.", Fili smiled down at Haedirn whose eyes were closed. "I've always wanted to be a father.", he murmured quietly as his other hand gently rubbed Haedirn's flat belly as if there was a child growing there inside of her at this very moment.

 

"I'm sure you would make a great father...", Haedirn chuckled sleepily as Fili stroked her hair gently, closing his eyes as well.

 

"And you would be a wonderful mother to our children...", Fili smiled sleepily, feeling sleep overtake his senses.

 

"...That sounds...amazing...", Haedirn murmured sleepily, weariness dragging her down quickly. "...I love you...Fili..."

 

"And...I love you too... **thutrel**...", Fili glanced down with half-lidded eyes to see that Haedirn was already sleeping peacefully and he smiled fondly as he cradled her closer to him. "Sweet dreams, my love...", he murmured quietly before he too was taken by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thutrel" - "Star of my stars" (Khuzdul)  
> "Meleth" - "My love" (Elvish)
> 
> If you want Thorin to banish both Haedirn and Bilbo, go to Chapter 2.  
> If you want Bilbo to take the blame entirely so that Haedirn stays in Erebor, go to Chapter 3.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	2. Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds out that Haedirn and Bilbo have given the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil; he is furious beyond imagination and banishes them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOTFA (Extended version) videos' links for Chapters 2 to 7:  
> \- #1:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5BvFNhkWqA  
> \- #2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DugqZm06usY  
> \- #3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2m04j8rRkHw  
> \- #4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E64sIPJ9xWE  
> \- #5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcrbBLjuecE

Haedirn awoke the next morning when she felt Fili's calloused hand gently shaking her shoulder and her amethyst eyes sleepily met his tender cerulean gaze. The she-elf smiled slightly as the dwarf prince placed a chaste kiss on her lips, his warm hand softly rubbing her bare back gently.

  

 

"We must get up now,  **thutrel**. Uncle expects us all at the gate.", Fili muttered a little sadly as he got out of bed.

 

"...I know.", Haedirn glanced down worriedly as she grabbed her armor and hid behind a wall to change.

 

The both of them changed into their battle gear and strapped on their weapons before they hurried out of the chambers to the bloackade where the rest of the Company was waiting. Everyone was ready for battle and Thorin was draped in his royal robes, a heavy golden crown resting upon his head and a mighty gleaming sword in his hand.

 

 

"It is time.", Thorin's dark eyes narrowed at them all and they headed for the platform overlooking the plains outside the mountain...

 

* * *

 

Outside the gate, everyone gathered on the platform and stared out across the plain where hundreds of Elven warriors in their golden armor and the armed fishermen of Laketown were gathered. Standing in between Fili and Thorin, Haedirn and the others could see King Thranduil on his majestic elk and Bard on a white horse approaching them, the golden sea of Elves parting aside in uniform movements to let them through to the gate.

 

 

As Thranduil and Bard approached the remnants of the broken bridge, Thorin leaned over the ramparts with a bow and fired a warning arrow in between the Elvenking and bargeman. They immediately halted their steeds in surprise at this display of hostility and looked up at the Dwarf King who was nocking another arrow, his darkened face hardened with hatred.

 

"I will put the next one between your eyes!", Thorin threatened as the dwarves cheered loudly and shook their weapons.

 

Haedirn stared on wordlessly, her brilliant violet eyes filled with worry as she glanced at Thranduil and Bard. Thranduil's eyes stared at Thorin, anger burning in them, and he tilted his head slightly; several rows of Elves near the front of the Elvenking's army instantly pulled out their bows, nocked their arrows and aimed at the Company in one fluid motion - the dwarves' cheering was cut off abruptly as all of them, save for Thorin and Haedirn, ducked behind the ramparts.

Bard shot a distressed stare at Haedirn before turning to look at Thranduil who was silent for a few moments before the Elvenking raised his hand and all of his archers swiftly put away their arrows. Thorin still had his bow drawn however and Haedirn bit her bottom lip nervously - Thorin would not be so foolish as to fire now, right?

 

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...", Thranduil spoke out confidently, his rich voice echoing up to them. "...And accepted.", he smiled thinly as his icy blue eyes shone knowingly.

 

"What payment?", Thorin shouted back, not putting the bow down. "I gave you nothing! You have nothing!", the Dwarf King growled as the Company slowly began standing once more.

 

Thranduil raised his brow and turned his head to coolly watch Bard as the bargeman reached into the folds of his coat and pulled out the Arkenstone above his head, glowing in all of its splendor in the morning light, to show it to a bewildered Thorin who lowered his bow in shock as the dwarves' eyes widened in surprise.

 

"We have this.", Bard called out.

 

 

"They have the Arkenstone!", Kili breathed out before he shouted angrily. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house?! That stone belongs to the king!"

 

"And the king may have it - in our good will.", Bard nonchalantly tossed the Arkenstone in the air before pocketing it again in his robe, Thorin's shocked eyes never leaving the King's Jewel. "But first, he must honor his word.", the bargeman glared up at the dwarf king who was shaking his head and muttering to himself, the others hearing what Thorin was saying.

 

"They are taking us for fools.", Thorin muttered as a shocked Balin glanced at him, so shocked that the dwarf king's mental state had deteriorated to the point where he would even consider this. "This is a ruse, a filthy lie.", the others were equally shocked - there was only one Arkenstone, no copy of it could ever be made by any diamond in all of Arda. "THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!", Thorin bellowed, his furious voice echoing across the plains.

 

"It-it's no trick.", a familiar voice stated as the dwarves on the left side of the ramparts moved aside to let the Hobbit shuffle through.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn, Thranduil and Bard were shocked at the Hobbit's sudden appearance - they thought he was still safe back in Dale.

 

"The stone is real. I gave it to them.", Bilbo admitted bravely as Thorin's angered features became mixed with sorrow and shock as everyone turned to the Hobbit, equally shocked as well.

 

"You...", Thorin breathed out - he never thought that Bilbo would do this to him.

 

"I took it as my fifteenth share.", Bilbo looked down for a while before meeting Thorin's disbelieving gaze.

 

"You would steal from me?", Thorin's voice was dangerously low.

 

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one.", Bilbo shook his head with a weak smile. "I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

 

"Against your claim?", Thorin sneered hatefully. "Your claim! You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!", Thorin roared as he slammed his bow on the ground and strode over to Bilbo angrily, but the Hobbit did not flinch in fear - his eyes were filled with only sorrow at what his friend had become.

 

"I was going to give it to you.", the Hobbit's voice was very nearly choked up with emotion. "Many times I wanted to, but..."

 

"But what, thief?!", Thorin spat venomously.

 

"You are changed, Thorin!", Bilbo stared back at the angry dwarf king bravely as the rest of the Company watched on in shock. "The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

 

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty!", Thorin snarled before he shouted to the others. "Throw him from the ramparts!"

 

Bilbo was shocked beyond belief that Thorin would order such a dastardly command. The rest of the Company backed away in confusion as Thranduil and Bard began to grow concerned for the Hobbit. Thorin was angered and surprised that no one was obeying him and he angrily grabbed Haedirn's arm because she was standing the closest to him.

 

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!", Thorin yelled as he yanked her forward, the she-elf crying out in shock at the dwarf king's iron grip.

 

"THORIN, STOP!", Haedirn cried out in shock as Fili grabbed Haedirn protectively, trying to shake his uncle off his mate.

 

Thranduil was horrified now, his icy blue eyes wide with disbelief - the only remnant of his dear friend whom he endearingly called his brother was in danger. Bard was just as horrified now - how could Thorin do this to them?!

 

"YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR KING?!", Thorin bellowed furiously.

 

"BILBO IS NOT THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME, THORIN!", Haedirn burst out and everyone stared at her in further confusion.

 

"...What are you saying?", Thorin breathed heavily as he backed away from the she-elf.

 

"...I helped Bilbo give the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. I also took it as my fifteenth share.", Haedirn said quietly as she stared at the bewildered dwarf king with tear-filled eyes.

 

"Haedirn, don't--", Bilbo began to speak, but she paid him no heed.

 

"I share the blame of this deed, my King.", Haedirn bowed her head and looked down at her boots in shame, not wanting to meet Thorin's eyes.

 

"You betray me as well?", Thorin's eyes blazed with rage. "I should have known better than to trust the both of you. You are no better than that Elven filth Thranduil, elf-whore!", the dwarf king bellowed furiously.

 

"Uncle!", Fili was aghast and tried to protect his beloved, but Thorin yanked him aside roughly.

 

"You are to never have anything to do with this elf-whore from this moment forth!", Thorin shouted at Fili as he shoved his eldest nephew backwards.

 

Fili stumbled from the force and would have fallen if Kili and Bofur didn't catch him in time. The eldest dwarf prince stared on worriedly at his mate - he never thought that Haedirn would assist Bilbo with something like this, but it was also to save his now mentally unstable uncle who was clearly not listening to anybody at all.

 

"We only did it for you, Thorin.", Haedirn knelt down in front of Thorin, tears falling from her eyes, as he approached her. "You have always been my king, but you cannot see what you have become.", she glanced up at Thorin who was clenching his fists tightly. "The gold sickness is strong, but I know the real Thorin Oakenshield is somewhere inside there! Please, Thorin, wake up and cease this madness!"

 

"SILENCE!", Thorin suddenly backhanded Haedirn across her right cheek and she cried out in shock, landing on the ground on her back.

 

"HAEDIRN!", Bilbo screamed out in terror for his friend as he rushed over to her quickly from the protesting Company.

 

 **"Thutrel!"** , Fili stared in disbelief at his uncle who was red-faced and livid with rage - never in his life had he seen Thorin strike anyone like that.

 

Thranduil's and Bard's jaws was now agape in disbelief and shock - Thorin had dared to even strike a member of his Company! This situation was getting out of hand and someone would get hurt if something was not done fast - but what could they do? They were helpless to stop Thorin from their position down below. Haedirn held her throbbing cheek and pulled her hand away slightly to see the faint maroon tint of blood staining her fingertips - Thorin's metal gauntlet must have cut into her skin.

 

"CURSE YOU BOTH!" Thorin roared ferociously as he lunged at the frightened Hobbit and she-elf.

 

Haedirn embraced Bilbo to protect him by taking the brunt of Thorin's rage, shrieking out in terror and pain as the dwarf king yanked her up roughly by her hair and mercilessly dragged her toward the ramparts. The rest of the Company was sent into an uproar as they leaped forward with protests and shouts, struggling to pull Thorin away from their friends, but the dwarf king had begun to push them both over the ramparts as the armies below watched on in shock and disbelief at this display.

 

"NO!", Fili screamed out fearfully as he tried to save Haedirn from Thorin's anger.

 

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you both on this Company!", Thorin grabbed Haedirn's neck with a hand and squeezed hard, her short breaths choking out pitifully as her back scratched against the stone ramparts painfully.

 

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR AND RANGER...", a powerful voice rang out to Thorin as a familar figure in weathered grey robes strode through the armies before it returned to a normal amplitude. "...Then please don't damage them - return them to me!", Thorin's grip went slack on Haedirn's throat, the she-elf coughing and wheezing painfully as the Hobbit stared at his friend worriedly. "You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under The Mountain, are you? Thorin, son of Thrain!"

 

Thorin slowly let Haedirn and Bilbo go, the she-elf sliding onto the floor with a whimper of pain as Bilbo touched her back gently. Some of the other dwarves rushed to help them both up to their feet - Bofur and Balin dusted a shaking Bilbo off as Fili and Kili knelt beside a trembling Haedirn. Haedirn glanced up tearfully at Fili whose cerulean eyes were also filling with tears as he gently cupped her face, his thumb tracing a gentle line over the bloodied cut on the right side of her face.

 

"I'm sorry...", Haedirn whispered pitifully as Fili pulled her into a tight embrace, Kili watching on solemnly.

 

"Don't leave me...", Fili lightly stroked Haedirn's hair, feeling his courting bead still tied there in her braid.

 

"Perhaps this is for the best,  _meleth_...", Haedirn gently cupped Fili's bearded face and pressed a soft peck to the dwarf prince's lips as hot tears began streaming down their faces.

 

Bofur gently pushed them towards the rope they had hung the night before for Haedirn and Bilbo to climb down the walls. The rest of the Company watched on in sorrow as the two strangers they had come to know and love as friends disappeared over the ramparts, Bilbo hanging onto Haedirn's back as the she-elf slowly scaled down the walls and jumped to the other side of the broken bridge. Fili watched Haedirn leave with a broken heart, a heavy feeling of sorrow building in his chest as the now banished duo joined the other side.

 

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards, traitorous elves or Shire-rats!", Thorin spat nastily at them.

 

Haedirn's back stung painfully, her scalp throbbed and her throat ached - her back was probably scratched badly, some of her hair was most likely yanked out during the scuffle and her throat had bruises from where Thorin had grabbed her roughly, but nothing hurt more than the feeling of emptiness and sorrow weighing heavily in her chest. As she and Bilbo approached Bard, Thranduil and Gandalf on the broken bridge, Bilbo dashed up to Gandalf as Thranduil dismounted his majestic elk and strode up to Haedirn with a look of concern in his eyes, wrapping the she-elf in a fatherly embrace - something which he never really done to even his own son Legolas.

 

"Come,  _penneth_. Your duty to them here is over.", Thranduil murmured softly as he brushed away Haedirn's nonstop flow of tears.

 

The Elvenking helped Haedirn mount his elk before he sat behind her, his long silver cape covering the she-elf protectively as his furious gaze bore a hole into Thorin who was still leaning over the ramparts with a dark stare of pure hatred for them. One of his own kin - hurt by the senselessness of a greedy mountain king: Thranduil had never felt such rage in a long time for one of his own people.

 

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised.", Bard shouted out, his eyes narrowed in anger at Thorin.

 

The dwarf king was breathing heavily as he looked to a ridge in the distance past the waiting armies outside the gate of Erebor - it was as if he was looking and waiting for someone or something.

 

"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?!", Thorin roared angrily as Bard looked disheartened and Gandalf shook his head exasperatedly at the dwarf king's stubbornness.

 

"Keep the stone. Sell it. The city of Gondor will give you a good price for it.", Thranduil taunted in a nonchalant tone as Bard stared at the Elvenking disbelievingly.

 

"I WILL KILL YOU!", Thorin bellowed threateningly as he paced the ramparts like a feral creature. "BY MY OATH, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!", he vowed furiously as the Company stayed silent.

 

"Your oath means nothing!", Thranduil retorted as Haedirn could hear Thorin breathing heavily in anger. "I've heard enough.", the Elvenking started to turn his elk away from the wall.

 

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?", Bard reiterated.

 

As Thorin bowed his head low, a large black raven flew up to the ramparts and perched beside him. The dwarf king and the raven exchanged a silent stare before Thorin smiled darkly and turned his head back to the ridge as Balin glanced at his face worriedly.

 

"I will have war!", Thorin growled out as a great rumbling was heard in the distance and everyone looked up to the ridge to see it being covered by troops of heavily armored dwarves, their spears raised high and metal shields up in front of them. In the very front of them was a huge red-headed dwarf with hundreds of gold and silver beads decorating his bushy beard. He was dressed in brilliant ornate armor and draped with a thick fur coat with a fur-rimmed helmet sitting on top of his head. In his right hand, he carried a huge war hammer and rode forward on a massive grey battle-pig.

 

 

"Ironfoot.", Gandalf turned pale, his bluish-grey eyes widening, as the Erebor dwarves began cheering raucously "Dain! Dain!" when they saw their backup arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Penneth" - "Young one" (Elvish)
> 
> Go to Chapter 5.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	3. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo fully takes the blame of bringing the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil so that Haedirn would not have to be banished alongside him...

Haedirn awoke the next morning when she felt Fili's calloused hand gently shaking her shoulder and her amethyst eyes sleepily met his tender cerulean gaze. The she-elf smiled slightly as the dwarf prince placed a chaste kiss on her lips, his warm hand softly rubbing her bare back gently.

 

"We must get up now,  **thutrel**. Uncle expects us all at the gate.", Fili muttered a little sadly as he got out of bed.

 

"...I know.", Haedirn glanced down worriedly as she grabbed her armor and hid behind a wall to change.

 

The both of them changed into their battle gear and strapped on their weapons before they hurried out of the chambers to the bloackade where the rest of the Company was waiting. Everyone was ready for battle and Thorin was draped in his royal robes, a heavy golden crown resting upon his head and a mighty gleaming sword in his hand.

 

 

"It is time.", Thorin's dark eyes narrowed at them all and they headed for the platform overlooking the plains outside the mountain...

 

* * *

 

Outside the gate, everyone gathered on the platform and stared out across the plain where hundreds of Elven warriors in their golden armor and the armed fishermen of Laketown were gathered. Standing in between Fili and Thorin, Haedirn and the others could see King Thranduil on his majestic elk and Bard on a white horse approaching them, the golden sea of Elves parting aside in uniform movements to let them through to the gate.

 

 

As Thranduil and Bard approached the remnants of the broken bridge, Thorin leaned over the ramparts with a bow and fired a warning arrow in between the Elvenking and bargeman. They immediately halted their steeds in surprise at this display of hostility and looked up at the Dwarf King who was nocking another arrow, his darkened face hardened with hatred.

 

"I will put the next one between your eyes!", Thorin threatened as the dwarves cheered loudly and shook their weapons.

 

Haedirn stared on wordlessly, her brilliant violet eyes filled with worry as she glanced at Thranduil and Bard. Thranduil's eyes stared at Thorin, anger burning in them, and he tilted his head slightly; several rows of Elves near the front of the Elvenking's army instantly pulled out their bows, nocked their arrows and aimed at the Company in one fluid motion - the dwarves' cheering was cut off abruptly as all of them, save for Thorin and Haedirn, ducked behind the ramparts.

Bard shot a distressed stare at Haedirn before turning to look at Thranduil who was silent for a few moments before the Elvenking raised his hand and all of his archers swiftly put away their arrows. Thorin still had his bow drawn however and Haedirn bit her bottom lip nervously - Thorin would not be so foolish as to fire now, right?

 

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...", Thranduil spoke out confidently, his rich voice echoing up to them. "...And accepted.", he smiled thinly as his icy blue eyes shone knowingly.

 

"What payment?", Thorin shouted back, not putting the bow down. "I gave you nothing! You have nothing!", the Dwarf King growled as the Company slowly began standing once more.

 

Thranduil raised his brow and turned his head to coolly watch Bard as the bargeman reached into the folds of his coat and pulled out the Arkenstone above his head, glowing in all of its splendor in the morning light, to show it to a bewildered Thorin who lowered his bow in shock as the dwarves' eyes widened in surprise.

 

"We have this.", Bard called out.

 

 

"They have the Arkenstone!", Kili breathed out before he shouted angrily. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house?! That stone belongs to the king!"

 

"And the king may have it - in our good will.", Bard nonchalantly tossed the Arkenstone in the air before pocketing it again in his robe, Thorin's shocked eyes never leaving the King's Jewel. "But first, he must honor his word.", the bargeman glared up at the dwarf king who was shaking his head and muttering to himself, the others hearing what Thorin was saying.

 

"They are taking us for fools.", Thorin muttered as a shocked Balin glanced at him, so shocked that the dwarf king's mental state had deteriorated to the point where he would even consider this. "This is a ruse, a filthy lie.", the others were equally shocked - there was only one Arkenstone, no copy of it could ever be made by any diamond in all of Arda. "THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!", Thorin bellowed, his furious voice echoing across the plains.

 

"It-it's no trick.", a familiar voice stated as the dwarves on the left side of the ramparts moved aside to let the Hobbit shuffle through.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn, Thranduil and Bard were shocked at the Hobbit's sudden appearance - they thought he was still safe back in Dale.

 

"The stone is real. I gave it to them.", Bilbo admitted bravely as Thorin's angered features became mixed with sorrow and shock as everyone turned to the Hobbit, equally shocked as well.

 

"You...", Thorin breathed out - he never thought that Bilbo would do this to him.

 

"I took it as my fifteenth share.", Bilbo looked down for a while before meeting Thorin's disbelieving gaze.

 

"You would steal from me?", Thorin's voice was dangerously low.

 

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one.", Bilbo shook his head with a weak smile. "I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

 

"Against your claim?", Thorin sneered hatefully. "Your claim! You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!", Thorin roared as he slammed his bow on the ground and strode over to Bilbo angrily, but the Hobbit did not flinch in fear - his eyes were filled with only sorrow at what his friend had become.

 

"I was going to give it to you.", the Hobbit's voice was very nearly choked up with emotion. "Many times I wanted to, but..."

 

"But what, thief?!", Thorin spat venomously.

 

"You are changed, Thorin!", Bilbo stared back at the angry dwarf king bravely as the rest of the Company watched on in shock. "The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

 

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty!", Thorin snarled before he shouted to the others. "Throw him from the ramparts!"

 

Bilbo was shocked beyond belief that Thorin would order such a dastardly command. The rest of the Company backed away in confusion as Thranduil and Bard began to grow concerned for the Hobbit. Thorin was angered and surprised that no one was obeying him and he angrily grabbed Haedirn's arm because she was standing the closest to him.

 

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!", Thorin yelled as he yanked her forward, the she-elf crying out in shock at the dwarf king's iron grip.

 

"THORIN, STOP!", Haedirn cried out in shock as Fili grabbed Haedirn protectively, trying to shake his uncle off his mate.

 

Thranduil was horrified now, his icy blue eyes wide with disbelief - the only remnant of his dear friend whom he endearingly called his brother was in danger. Bard was just as horrified now - how could Thorin do this to them?!

 

"YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR KING?!", Thorin bellowed furiously as he yanked Haedirn from Fili's grip and tossed her towards Bilbo. "THROW HIM OVER THE RAMPARTS NOW!"

 

"Bilbo, are you mad?", Haedirn hissed so that only Bilbo could hear her. "You can't take all of the blame!"

 

"Yes, I can. And I will.", Bilbo looked at Haedirn seriously as he clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Stay here with the others. They need you. Fili needs you."

 

"CURSE YOU!", Bilbo was suddenly yanked away from Haedirn and dragged by a furious Thorin towards the ramparts as the Company tried to stop the dwarf king from committing the dastardly deed.

 

"No!", Fili cried out as he tried to stop his uncle from throwing Bilbo down to his death.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn cried out fearfully as she hurried towards Thorin to try and stop him.

 

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!", Thorin roared angrily as he slammed Bilbo against the stone ramparts roughly and started to push him off the tall ledge, the Hobbit struggling desperately for his very life.

 

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR...", a powerful voice rang out to Thorin as a familar figure in weathered grey robes strode through the armies before it returned to a normal amplitude. "...Then please don't damage him - return him to me!", Thorin's grip went slack on Bilbo's shirt as he stared down silently at Gandalf who was standing below in between Bard and Thranduil.  "You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under The Mountain, are you? Thorin, son of Thrain!"

 

Thorin slowly released Bilbo and the Hobbit slid to the floor, shivering with fear and gasping pitifully. Bofur, Kili and Haedirn helped the trembling Hobbit to his feet before Bofur gave their friend a gentle shove towards the rope where Bilbo and Haedirn had hung the night before when they went to give the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil.

 

"Go.", Bofur whispered urgently.

 

Haedirn met Bilbo's eyes and she almost wept openly with guilt - she wanted to take the share of the blame for aiding Bilbo, but the Hobbit wouldn't let her. Bilbo was the most selfless friend she ever had; he knew how much Fili loved her and wanted her to stay by his side, so he chose instead to sacrifice his place in Erebor for Haedirn to stay with her beloved. The she-elf could only watch helplessly as the Hobbit descended down the walls of Erebor and rejoin Gandalf on the other side. Fili stepped up worriedly and held his beloved's hand firmly; Haedirn knelt down and sobbed softly in her mate's chest, the golden-haired dwarf prince soothing her quietly.

 

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards or Shire-rats!", Thorin spat nastily at Gandalf and Bilbo in particular.

 

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised.", Bard shouted out, his eyes narrowed in anger at Thorin.

 

The dwarf king was breathing heavily as he looked to a ridge in the distance past the waiting armies outside the gate of Erebor - it was as if he was looking and waiting for someone or something. Haedirn and Balin approached the dwarf king, looking at him worriedly as Thorin bowed his head low with despair etched on his features.

 

"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?!", Thorin roared angrily as Bard looked disheartened and Gandalf shook his head exasperatedly at the dwarf king's stubbornness.

 

"Keep the stone. Sell it. The city of Gondor will give you a good price for it.", Thranduil taunted in a nonchalant tone as Bard stared at the Elvenking disbelievingly.

 

"I WILL KILL YOU!", Thorin bellowed threateningly as he paced the ramparts like a feral creature. "BY MY OATH, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!", he vowed furiously as the Company stayed silent.

 

"Your oath means nothing!", Thranduil retorted as Haedirn could hear Thorin breathing heavily in anger. "I've heard enough.", the Elvenking started to turn his elk away from the wall.

 

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?", Bard reiterated.

 

As Thorin bowed his head low, a large black raven flew up to the ramparts and perched beside him. The dwarf king and the raven exchanged a silent stare before Thorin smiled darkly and turned his head back to the ridge as Balin glanced at his face worriedly.

 

"I will have war!", Thorin growled out as a great rumbling was heard in the distance and everyone looked up to the ridge to see it being covered by troops of heavily armored dwarves, their spears raised high and metal shields up in front of them. In the very front of them was a huge red-headed dwarf with hundreds of gold and silver beads decorating his bushy beard. He was dressed in brilliant ornate armor and draped with a thick fur coat with a fur-rimmed helmet sitting on top of his head. In his right hand, he carried a huge war hammer and rode forward on a massive grey battle-pig.

 

 

The Erebor dwarves began cheering raucously "Dain! Dain!" when they saw their backup arriving.

 

" _Meleth_ , who is that?", Haedirn asked Fili softly when he paused to catch his breath from cheering alongside the Company.

 

"It is Dain Ironfoot, lord of the Iron Hills and Uncle Thorin's cousin.", Fili grinned breathlessly and cheered loudly as Haedirn could only watch everyone in silent despair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter 4.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn and the Company want to help fight the war against Azog when the Pale Orc arrives, but Thorin tells them to stand down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, chickadees~! :D Sorry this took so long; college assignments are absolute bitches... T^T

_"Ribo i thangail!"_ , Thranduil shouted to his Elven army as his elk galloped through his army.

 

Haedirn leaned over the ramparts for a better look as both Thranduil's and Bard's armies changed direction and headed forward to meet Dain's army head-on, Gandalf and Bilbo disappearing into the throng of the Elvenking's foot soldiers. The rest of the Company also leaned forward to get a better look as their reinforcements arrived and descended down the ridge, Dain riding a little further in front of his army to meet the Elven and Human armies.

 

"Hey! Thorin!", Dain's voice echoed throughout the plains as the said Iron Hills king lifted his war hammer in greeting.

 

"Ironfoot has come!", Bofur yelled happily as the rest of the Company cheered loudly from Erebor.

 

Haedirn looked to the ridge to see the armies of the Iron Hills advancing towards Bard's and Thranduil's armies, Thorin's cousin Dain riding in front to meet the two leaders head on. The rest of the Company were still cheering raucously for Dain and Thorin was smirking triumphantly with a dark gleam in his eyes, but Haedirn stayed silent and troubled as she fidgeted nervously. The she-elf watched as the two armies halted a short distance away from one another and Dain rode his giant battle-pig forward onto a small rocky overlook on the base of the hill to address the combined armies of Men and Elves.

 

"Don't worry, **thutrel**. Uncle Dain will not back down without a fight and we won't have to surrender Erebor.", Fili reassured Haedirn with a gentle smile and a squeeze of their hands, thinking that she was nervous about them losing the battle.

 

Haedirn could only smile weakly - she didn't trust her voice at the moment to explain her true reason for her anxiety. There was little time to ponder on that however as Dain began speaking rather cheerily to the armies; thankfully, her sharp Elven ears picked up most of the words exchanged back and forth...

 

"Good morning!", Dain called cheerfully. "How are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...JUST SODDING OFF?!", the lord of the Iron Hills bellowed angrily as the townspeople clutched their weapons and withdrew slightly in fear while the Elves stepped forward with the swords drawn out. "ALL OF YOU - RIGHT NOW!"

 

"Stand fast!", Bard called to his small army as he rode forward on his stallion, his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

 

"Come now, Lord Dain!", Gandalf called out to the red-headed dwarf as he strode forward.

 

"Gandalf the Grey.", Dain furrowed his brow at the wizard who bowed respectfully. "Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!", he threatened, pointing his war hammer at the army of Elves and Men.

 

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain! Stand your army down!", Gandalf demanded.

 

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!", Dain pointed his war hammer at Thranduil who smiled furiously, his posture proud and unchanging. "He wishes nothing, but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!", the Lord of the Iron Hills growled before he rode away as the Erebor dwarves cheered in agreement.

 

"Dain, wait!", Gandalf tried to call him back, but to no avail.

  

"He's clearly mad like his cousin!", Thranduil retorted with an angry smile. "Let him go in advance! See how far he gets!", the Elvenking taunted.

 

"You think I give a damn for your threats, you pointy-eared princess?!", Thranduil fumed at Dain's insult as the Iron Hills lord rejoined his army. "You hear that, lads?! Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!", he bellowed and a dwarf yelled out a command to the cheering Iron Hills dwarves. "Call for your friends, you pointy-eared princess!", Dain jeered at a fuming Thranduil.

 

"Stand your men down!", Thranduil rode up to Bard and commanded him. "I will deal with Ironfoot and his rabble!", the Elvenking seethed as he galloped off as Bard ordered his people to back away from the fight.

 

"Send in the goats!", Haedirn heard Dain order and saw the Iron Hills army move aside as large mountain rams with gigantic horns thundered down the mountain ridge.

 

 

 

 _"Ribo i thangail!"_ , Thranduil shouted to his Elven army as he spurred his elk towards the front of his army.

 

Instantaneously the Elves performed a complicated maneuver to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army while the archers stood behind them at the ready with their bows and arrows.

 

"Thranduil! This is madness!", Gandalf shouted, but his cries fell on deaf ears as the Elves awaited their King's next command and the Iron Hill dwarves thundered down the mountainside.

 

 _"Leitho!"_ , Thranduil shouted with an upward thrust of his gleaming sword and the archers fired a rain of arrows that arched upwards into the sky before heading straight for the dwarves.

 

But Dain bellowed a command and everyone standing by the ramparts watched as Dain's army brought out massive contraptions and fired gigantic whirling harpoons that instantly decimated the shower of arrows and crashed into the Elven army, injuring or killing several soldiers. The Company cheered loudly at this and Thorin smirked, but Haedirn was horrified at the needless destruction.

 

"No!", Haedirn gasped in horror at the destruction as she leaned over the ramparts.

 

"Haha! How d'ya like that? The ol' twirly-whirlies! Heh, ya buggers!", Dain gloated to a shocked Thranduil as the Elven army rushed to regain their bearings while some tended to the wounded.

 

 _"Leitho!"_ , an infuriated Thranduil commanded again and his archers fired their arrows once more at the Dwarven army, but the whirling harpoons were released again and caused another wave of destruction throughout the Elven army.

 

The Elven archers immediately fell back on Thranduil's commands as the shield bearers took their places and aimed their spears at the charging horde of Dwarves on their battle goats. The Elves formed a barricade that the goats easily vaulted over and the large animals charged into Thranduil's army easily, causing disruption amongst the soldiers. Elves were trampled and both Dwarves and goats alike were either shot down with arrows or skewered onto the spears. Dain and the rest of his army charged forward and smashed straight into the Elven army. It became an all-out brawl between the Elves and Dwarves as everyone else watched on with bated breath.

 

"Thorin, stop this madness! My people will be slaughtered!", Haedirn surged forward towards the Dwarf King as the Company stared at her in shock, some of them halting their cheers as they remembered that their kin was fighting against their comrade's kin.

 

"Are you siding with that Elven filth Thranduil now?", Thorin growled darkly and Haedirn stopped in her tracks, fear coursing down her spine as the Dwarf King's cold eyes met hers. "If you are still part of our Company, then you will do as I say and stand down. Otherwise leave and never come back...that is, if you are prepared to desert us for the sake of your filthy kind."

 

Haedirn backed down slowly in fear and disbelief as a worried Fili held her arm gently and shielded her behind him. The Company watched on quietly with worried stares - they knew that it was hard for Haedirn to see their races fighting, but this was war. War was always bloody and in their cases, they were driven by mutual hate for each other. 

Suddenly there was a thunderous rumbling was heard by everyone - it was coming from the base of a spur of a far-off mountain ridge. Everyone fell silent and the battle between the Elves and Dwarves ground to a complete halt as all three armies turned to look at the source of all the commotion.

 

"Were-worms!", Haedirn gasped in horror as several large grotesque bodies burst from the earth with terrifying roars, crushing rocks in their massive maws.

 

 

These disgusting beasts were hundreds of feet long in length and dozens of feet thick in width. Their massive maws had pointed teeth and their tough jaws crushed even the hardest rocks in their jaws. As their huge bodies burst through the ground in a shower of dirt and smaller rocks, the human, Elf and dwarf armies stared on in shock.

 

"Oh, come on!", Dain groaned in exasperation.

 

As soon as they had arrived and crunched through the spur of the mountain, they suddenly retreated into the gigantic tunnels they had made through the smaller mountains facing Erebor. As the dust cleared, Haedirn saw a flash of movement and saw several massive wooden contraptions with rope and cloth flags on top of some ruins on a hill.

 

 

A few figures stood there, but the one that caught her attention was the one in the middle; he was dressed up in battle gear and his skin was pale as the snow - Azog the Defiler.

Haedirn saw Azog lift his hands and one of the wooden structures opened up in a particular position as a horn sounded - immediately, legions upon legions of armored Orcs began pouring out of the were-worm tunnels. The cesspits of Dol Guldur had been opened and war was upon them all.

 

 

"Valar, have mercy on us all...", Haedirn gasped in horror as her wide amethyst eyes caught the hordes of armoured Orcs rushing towards the Lonely Mountain.

 

"The hordes of Hell are upon us! Fight to the death!", Dain yelled as he and the rest of his army rushed towards the oncoming Orcs while the Elven warriors gathered themselves and fell back, awaiting Thranduil's orders. "To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!"

 

"I'm going over the wall!", Fili declared boldly. "Who's coming with me?!", at this, the rest of the Company cheered in agreement and prepared to descend from the wall when Thorin stopped them with just two words.

 

"Stand down!", Thorin ordered as he started to descend from the ramparts slowly.

 

"What?", one of the dwarves gasped.

 

"But our kin are out there fighting for us, Thorin!", Haedirn exclaimed to no avail.

 

"Are we to do nothing?", Fili was as equally shocked.

 

"I said STAND DOWN!", Thorin bellowed angrily and left as the rest of the Company exchanged shell-shocked glances at each other and at Thorin.

 

Haedirn looked over the ramparts at the war raging before her eyes and felt tears well up slowly. Their friends... Their kin... They were all being slaughtered by the Orcs or fighting for the mountain and they were to do nothing? What had Thorin become with this dreaded gold sickness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ribo i thangail!" - "Rush the shield fence!" (Elvish)  
> "Leitho!" - "Fire!"
> 
> Go to Chapter 9.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	5. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dain and his army arrive - the humans and elves almost fight with them, but Azog attacks them all.

_"Ribo i thangail!"_ , Thranduil shouted as he turned his elk around swiftly and galloped to the front of his army.

 

Haedirn held onto the elk's neck tightly as it swiftly galloped towards the front of the Elven army, glancing behind her as the gate of Erebor where the rest of the Company were still standing grew smaller. Thranduil rode his elk through his army as the Elves and the people of Laketown turned away from the mountain and began marching quickly towards the oncoming army of dwarves.

 

"Hey! Thorin!", Dain's voice echoed throughout the plains as the said Iron Hills king lifted his war hammer in greeting.

 

"Ironfoot has come!", Bofur yelled happily as the rest of the Company cheered loudly from Erebor.

 

"Who is that?", Haedirn blinked as Thranduil slowed his elk down in front of the Elven army.

 

"It is Dain, dwarf lord of the Iron Hills and Oakenshield's cousin.", Thranduil's eyes narrowed in anger.

 

The two armies halted a short distance away from one another as Dain rode his giant battle-pig forward onto a small rocky overlook on the base of the hill to address the Men and Elves.

 

"Good morning!", Dain called cheerfully. "How are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...JUST SODDING OFF?!", the lord of the Iron Hills bellowed angrily as the townspeople clutched their weapons and withdrew slightly in fear while the Elves stepped forward with the swords drawn out. "ALL OF YOU - RIGHT NOW!"

 

"Stand fast!", Bard called to his small army as he rode forward on his stallion, his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

 

"Come now, Lord Dain!", Gandalf called out to the red-headed dwarf as he strode forward.

 

"Gandalf the Grey.", Dain furrowed his brow at the wizard who bowed respectfully. "Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!", he threatened, pointing his war hammer at the army of Elves and Men.

 

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain! Stand your army down!", Gandalf demanded.

 

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!", Dain pointed his war hammer at Thranduil who smiled furiously, his posture proud and unchanging. "He wishes nothing, but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!", the Lord of the Iron Hills growled before he rode away as the Erebor dwarves cheered in agreement.

 

"Dain, wait!", Gandalf tried to call him back, but to no avail.

 

 

"He's clearly mad like his cousin!", Thranduil retorted with an angry smile. "Let him go in advance! See how far he gets!", the Elvenking taunted and Haedirn looked at him with shock written on her face.

 

"You think I give a damn for your threats, you pointy-eared princess?!", Thranduil fumed at Dain's insult as the Iron Hills lord rejoined his army. "You hear that, lads?! Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!", he bellowed and a dwarf yelled out a command to the cheering Iron Hills dwarves. "Call for your friends, you pointy-eared princess!", Dain jeered at a fuming Thranduil.

 

"Stand your men down!", Thranduil rode up to Bard and commanded him. "I will deal with Ironfoot and his rabble!", the Elvenking seethed as he galloped off as Bard ordered his people to back away from the fight, the bowman's worried eyes resting on the scathed Haedirn.

 

"Send in the goats!", Haedirn heard Dain order and saw the Iron Hills army move aside as large mountain rams with gigantic horns thundered down the mountain ridge.

 

 _"Ribo i thangail!"_ , Thranduil shouted to his Elven army as he spurred his elk towards the front of his army.

 

Instantaneously the Elves performed a complicated maneuver to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army while the archers stood behind them at the ready with their bows and arrows.

 

"Thranduil! This is madness!", Gandalf shouted, but his cries fell on deaf ears as the Elves awaited their King's next command and the Iron Hill dwarves thundered down the mountainside.

 

 _"Leitho!"_ , Thranduil shouted with an upward thrust of his gleaming sword and the archers fired a rain of arrows that arched upwards into the sky before heading straight for the dwarves.

 

But Dain bellowed a command and Haedirn noticed movement from the enemy army as Dain's army brought out massive contraptions and fired gigantic whirling harpoons that instantly decimated the shower of arrows and crashed into the Elven army, injuring or killing several soldiers. The Company cheered loudly at this, but Haedirn was horrified at the needless destruction.

 

"No!", Haedirn gasped in horror at the destruction as she glanced around at her wounded or dead kin.

 

"Haha! How d'ya like that? The ol' twirly-whirlies! Heh, ya buggers!", Dain gloated to a shocked Thranduil as the Elven army rushed to regain their bearings while some tended to the wounded.

 

 _"Leitho!"_ , an infuriated Thranduil commanded again and his archers fired their arrows once more at the Dwarven army, but the whirling harpoons were released again and caused another wave of destruction throughout the Elven army.

 

The Elven archers immediately fell back on Thranduil's commands as the shield bearers took their places and aimed their spears at the charging horde of Dwarves on their battle goats. The Elves formed a barricade that the goats easily vaulted over and the large animals charged into Thranduil's army easily, causing disruption amongst the soldiers. Elves were trampled and both Dwarves and goats alike were either shot down with arrows or skewered onto the spears. Dain and the rest of his army charged forward and smashed straight into the Elven army. It became an all-out brawl between the Elves and Dwarves as everyone else watched on with bated breath.

Haedirn cried out in shock as Thranduil's elk reared in a panic, but the Elvenking managed to keep a firm grip on her and control his elk at the same time as he spurred into battle with their kin, cutting down any dwarves that came too close to them.

 

"My lord Thranduil, stop this!", Haedirn screamed over the din of the battle, but it was clear that Thranduil was not going to cease the battle with the Dwarves - old hatred ran too deep for either race to give up on.

 

Suddenly there was a thunderous rumbling was heard by everyone - it was coming from the base of a spur of a far-off mountain ridge. Everyone fell silent and the battle between the Elves and Dwarves ground to a complete halt as all three armies turned to look at the source of all the commotion.

 

"Were-worms!", Haedirn heard Gandalf gasp in horror as several large grotesque bodies burst from the earth with terrifying roars, crushing rocks in their massive maws.

 

 

These disgusting beasts were hundreds of feet long in length and dozens of feet thick in width. Their massive maws had pointed teeth and their tough jaws crushed even the hardest rocks in their jaws. As their huge bodies burst through the ground in a shower of dirt and smaller rocks, the human, Elf and dwarf armies stared on in shock.

 

"Oh, come on!", Dain groaned in exasperation.

 

As soon as they had arrived and crunched through the spur of the mountain, they suddenly retreated into the gigantic tunnels they had made through the smaller mountains facing Erebor. As the dust cleared, Haedirn saw a flash of movement and saw several massive wooden contraptions with rope and cloth flags on top of some ruins on a hill.

 

 

A few figures stood there, but the one that caught her attention was the one in the middle; he was dressed up in battle gear and his skin was pale as the snow - Azog the Defiler.

Haedirn saw Azog lift his hands and one of the wooden structures opened up in a particular position as a horn sounded - immediately, legions upon legions of armored Orcs began pouring out of the were-worm tunnels. The cesspits of Dol Guldur had been opened and war was upon them all.

 

 

"Valar, have mercy on us all...", Haedirn gasped in horror, her pain from before quickly forgotten as her eyes widened at the armies of orcs bearing down upon them.

 

"The hordes of Hell are upon us! Fight to the death!", Dain yelled as he and the rest of his army rushed towards the oncoming Orcs while the Elven warriors gathered themselves and fell back, awaiting Thranduil's orders. "To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!"

 

" _Aran_ Thranduil, we have to help them!", Haedirn cried out in shock as she turned to look at Thranduil.

 

"This is not our fight, _penneth_.", Thranduil stated calmly as he watched the scene before him.

 

"Thranduil! This is madness!", Gandalf came up to the Elvenking, his eyes wide.

 

Thranduil looked back at the Iron Hills dwarves who have stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outwards as the orcs approached their shield wall quickly. With a frustrated grunt, Thranduil shouted out an order and his army of Elves rushed forward before gracefully leaping over the shield wall behind to rain down blows upon the attacking Orcs. As the Elves pressed forward, the dwarvish shield-wall was raised and the Iron Hills army rushed forward, skewering numerous Orcs on their spears. Thranduil spurred his elk on forward and he charged forward with his sword raised, the remaining elves marching forward toward the battle behind their king. Haedirn too unsheathed her bow and arrows as the elk galloped among the hordes of orcs, firing arrow after arrow into numerous orc skulls from a distance.

 

 _"Berio i mand athra!"_ , Thranduil ordered as he galloped past and his Elven archers readied their arrows.

 

Haedirn jumped down from Thranduil's elk, rolling safely onto the ground, and ran forward to join the fight despite the Elvenking's calls to her to come back. Thranduil was shocked as Haedirn raised her sword and slashed at an orc fiercely, but he lost sight of her as she disappeared swiftly into the heat of the battle.

 

 _"Penneth!"_ , Thranduil shouted in fear for her life.

 

Haedirn fought off any orcs that tried to cut her down, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her blade sung as it sliced through the air and stabbed any nearby orcs or decapitated them. She dodged cruelly serrated blades and pointed spears as the she-elf fought on, defending her kin and the Iron Hills dwarves the best she could. Haedirn was suddenly tackled down by an orc who raised his axe to chop her head off when there was a whinny and a shining blade swung through the air, lodging itself in the orc's throat - it was Bard.

 

"Haedirn!", the bargeman helped the she-elf off the ground and onto his horse. "What are you doing?! You shouldn't be out here fighting with us!"

 

"This is my fight now, Bard! I will not just stand by and let Azog attack my friends or my kin!", Haedirn's violet eyes blazed with determination. "Whether you like it or not, the war for the mountain has begun and I am staying to help! We stand together in this!", she placed her hand on Bard's right shoulder firmly, the bargeman staring at her in admiration.

 

"We stand together.", Bard agreed as he laid his hand on Haedirn's left before he spurred his horse on towards the battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aran" - "King"  
> "Berio i mand athra!" - "Protect the crossing!"
> 
> If you want Haedirn to fight with the Men and Elves in Dale, go to Chapter 6.  
> If you want Haedirn to stay back and fight with Dain's army, go to Chapter 7.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	6. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elf, Human and Dwarf armies fight bravely, but the Orcs seem to gain the upper hand...

Bard and Haedirn rode through the storm of Orcs, Dwarves and Elves swiftly as they attacked all the Orcs in sight with their weapons. Haedirn decapitated an Orc about to spear an Elven warrior from behind as Bard stabbed another Orc warrior running towards them with his deadly mace. Suddenly there was another blast of the horn and Haedirn looked up to see another troop of Orcs advance towards the city of Dale as gigantic trolls with wooden catapults on their backs trampled over the mountain ridge with ferocious roars.

 

"Bard! The city!", Haedirn gasped in horror as Bard turned his head to look and his eyes widened as well in realization.

 

"All of you, fall back to Dale! Now!", Bard commanded and the human army hurried back to the ruined city as quickly as they could, Gandalf and Bilbo running behind them.

 

The human army raced desperately to Dale in an effort to cut the orc army off, but it was obvious that they would not be able to reach the city in time. The monstrous trolls approaching Dale stopped at a rise overlooking the city and bent their backs forward as the orcs on them fired rocks from the catapults at the city; meanwhile, a large troll with a triangle-shaped stone headpiece roared loudly as it charged towards the walls of the city and butted it headfirst before it collapsed onto the ground in a dead heap. The ruined walls crumbled almost instantly, leaving a gaping hole in its defenses, and the orc army stormed in with ferocious growls, killing anybody they could find as the citizens still inside the ruins of Dale screamed in terror. People hurried away in fear for their very lives as the orcs slayed those they could get their filthy claws on with their cruel blades and sharp axes.

 

 

Bard and Haedirn entered the city first before the rest of the army and the carnage before them made Haedirn's eyes grow wide with horror - bodies of men, women and even children of every age littered the streets as the pure white snow was stained with blooming patches and running rivulets of crimson. The remaining survivors fled for their lives, crowding the streets, all of them screaming in terror. Bard and Haedirn quickly dismounted the horse, drawing out their swords, and dashed down the streets against the oncoming rush of the terrified crowds.

 

"My children! Where are my children?!", Bard called out desperately as he glanced at everyone's faces.

 

"I saw them! They were down in the old market!", an elderly woman cried out before she made her escape.

 

"The market?!", Bard breathed as he made his way further down the street from where the people had come running from. "Where are they now?! Tilda! Sigrid!", the bargeman shouted out desperately.

 

Hqedirn's worry for Bard's three children whom she had come to care for dearly grew as she and the bargeman hurried down the corpse-littered streets when they ran into the Laketown army with the gate keeper Percy leading them in front.

 

"Bard, Orcs are storming over the causeway!", Percy cried out.

 

"Get the bowmen to the eastern parapet! Hold them off for as long as you can!", Bard ordered and Percy nodded.

 

"Archers, this way!", Percy shouted as he turned around and led a small group down back the way they had came from.

 

"The orcs have taken Stone Street! The market's overrun!", a wounded man shouted as he hurried past the little group and Haedirn saw Bard turn pale with fear.

 

"Bard, fight off the orcs. I'll look for your children.", Haedirn furrowed her brow in determination as she clapped a hand on Bard's shoulder. "There's no time to argue!", the she-elf stopped the bargeman from saying anything when he opened his mouth to protest. "I'll be fine; you worry about saving Dale!", she nodded and hurried off down the street.

 

But her search was not going to be an easy one - every corner she turned was crawling with bloodthirsty orcs who attempted to cut her down, but Haedirn was quicker and smarter than them. She swiftly defended herself with her sword, deflecting deadly blows, and kicked an orc or two square in their armored chests - thank the Valar for her sparring practices with the Company! She slashed at knobbly knees and calves, slashed at drooling jaws, stabbed armored chests and bellies and decapitated more than her fair share of orc heads. As she turned another corner and stabbed another orc in the head before kicking the corpse away down a hill, her sharp Elven ears heard familiar voices screaming out her name from below.

 

"MISS HAEDIRN!"

 

"Miss Haedirn! We're down here!

 

"Here!"

 

Haedirn looked up and saw Bard's children - Sigrid, Bain and sweet little Tilda - down the hill; they were safe and sound. Her face relaxed in relief when her eyes widened with shock not a moment too soon when a large troll stomped into the courtyard behind the children; it swung a deadly mace, knocking several men many feet away with a single sweep, when it noticed the three children and snarled ferociously. Sigrid and Tilda shrieked in fear as brave Bain stood in front of his sisters, but his sword was trembling in his hands - they were in grave danger!

 

 

The children were too far away for Haedirn to reach in time by mere running even though she was much swifter than a human; the she-elf glanced around frantically until she spotted an overturned cart in the courtyard - it was still in pretty good condition, so she could use this to get down to them quickly! Haedirn desperately righted the cart up and pushed it down the avenue towards the children, leaping on nimbly as the cart hurtled down the hill at breakneck speed towards the children. The troll raised its mace overhead to smash the petrified children, but it paused in surprise when it noticed Haedirn rapidly approaching it in the cart.

 

"CHILDREN, GET DOWN!", Haedirn shouted loudly as she poised her sword to strike, her brave violet eyes blazing in determination.

 

Not wasting a moment, the three children threw themselves to the floor and laid flat as the cart bounced over them and smashed into the troll, stunning it as the creature reeled backwards in surprise. With that momentum, Haedirn was thrown forward towards the troll and she thrusted the sword deep into its heart, the creature howling out in pain as it struggled feebly before it gave a great shudder and died.

Breathing heavily, her heart racing with the adrenaline, Haedirn pulled her sword out from the dead troll's chest with a slick sound as black blood coated the shining blade. She sheathed it away and turned around as Sigrid, Tilda and Bain rushed up to her.

 

"You killed it!", Sigrid hugged Haedirn tightly as she sobbed in relief, the she-elf hugging the girl's shoulders with one arm protectively.

 

"You came back! Just like you promised!", Tilda clung onto Haedirn tightly.

 

"Where's Da?", Bain was frantic.

 

"He's fighting somewhere in the city! You can't go looking for him - it's too dangerous!", Haedirn held Bain's shoulder when he attempted to go search for his father. "You three need to get to safety! All of you need to make for the Great Hall and barricade the doors - and for no reason must you come out at all!"

 

"We want to stay with you and Da!", Tilda protested as she clung onto Haedirn's arm tighter.

 

"Tilda, child...", Haedirn knelt down and gently cupped Tilda's face in her hands. "...It is too dangerous for any of you to stay here. Your father would want you three to be safe - I promised your father I would look for you three and it is my duty to make sure all of you are safe and sound. So take shelter in the Great Hall with everybody else and barricade the doors, do you understand?", the she-elf looked at the three children.

 

"We understand.", Sigrid nodded firmly as she took her younger sister.

 

"Bain, look after your sisters.", Haedirn patted the boy's head and he nodded too with a determined stare.

 

"I will!", Bain grabbed his sisters' hands. "Come on! Everyone to the Great Hall!", he shouted to the fleeing refugees.

 

"Come back safely! You and Da!", Tilda cried out before she and her siblings disappeared down the road with the survivors from Haedirn's line of vision.

 

"I promise, child.", Haedirn whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek slowly, before she turned and rejoined the battle.

 

She dashed into a clearing where she found Thranduil taking down multiple orcs with his swords swiftly like a graceful whirlwind of death. He deflected off deadly blows and slashed down many of the enemy, many of the orcs hesitating and inching forward in futile efforts to kill this one elf.

 

 

As he fought on, the Elvenking failed to notice a larger orc with a crude axe approaching him from behind, its weapon raised high above his head to strike down the Elvenking.

 

" _Aran_ Thranduil!", Haedirn screamed out in shock as she leaped forward and tackled the orc down, stabbing it viciously in its neck.

 

The Elvenking swiftly stabbed another orc and glanced behind him to see Haedirn scrambling up from the orc corpse that was about to kill him mere seconds ago. He rushed forward and deflected a sword flying down upon her head and decapitated the orc who almost harmed his friend's daughter. Standing back-to-back, the Elvenking and Ranger she-elf nodded to each other in understanding before they began covering each other's backs by fighting off the orcs that surrounded them, moving together in harmony as their blades whistled and slayed numerous foes until the Elvenking's foot troops arrived.

The Human and Elf armies fought bravely and tirelessly, but it was soon evident that they were all fighting a losing battle - the Orcs seemed to have the upper hand, slaying many of their allies, as their numbers seemed to increase. Haedirn witnessed the horror and destruction around her as she battled for what seemed like ages - bloodied human corpses littered the ground alongside the seemingly countless bodies of her kin who laid motionless upon the ground, some with arrows protruding from their backs. All of the bodies were strewn across the ground as both black and crimson blood watered the snow - it was a horrible sight that even she was not prepared for, especially the corpses of her kin with their bloodstained golden armor.

Elves were not meant to die; they were immortal, the children of Eru - and yet here they were, lying in pools of their own blood as their souls departed to the Halls of Mandos. Some of them had their eyes open and they were glassy, devoid of any sign of life. This horror was too surreal for Haedirn - her first battle and it was a terrible sight.

 

 

 

"FALL BACK!", Bard's shout pulled Haedirn out of her reverie and the she-elf turned to see the human army retreating down an avenue as a wave of orcs stormed towards them.

 

 _"Penneth!"_ , Thranduil pulled Haedirn away just as a troll mace came crashing down on where she had been frozen minutes ago.

 

There was another blast from the signal horn and Haedirn glanced over the edge of a crumbling wall to see the other army of orcs advancing towards the remainder of Dain's army, the red-headed dwarf leading his army back to the gate of Erebor. Countless orc and dwarf corpses littered the plains below as the ground seemed to be splattered with an endless carpet of crimson blood - they were overwhelmed and Azog was winning; it was hopeless..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter 8.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	7. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn fights alongside the Iron Hills dwarves, but it seems that they are fighting a losing battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short; I had no idea what to write for the battle between the Dwarves and Orcs...

Bard and Haedirn rode through the storm of Orcs, Dwarves and Elves swiftly as they attacked all the Orcs in sight with their weapons. Haedirn decapitated an Orc about to spear an Elven warrior from behind as Bard stabbed another Orc warrior running towards them with his deadly mace. Suddenly there was another blast of the horn and Haedirn looked up to see another troop of Orcs advance towards the city of Dale as gigantic trolls with wooden catapults on their backs trampled over the mountain ridge with ferocious roars.

 

"Bard! The city!", Haedirn gasped in horror as Bard turned his head to look and his eyes widened as well in realization.

 

"All of you, fall back to Dale! Now!", Bard commanded and the human army hurried back to the ruined city as quickly as they could, Gandalf and Bilbo running behind them.

 

"I can't go with you, Bard! Even though I've been banished, I won't leave the Company!", Haedirn shook her head. "Valar protect you, my friend!", the she-elf clamped a firm hand on Bard's shoulder and jumped nimbly from the galloping horse, dashing back into the fight between Dwarves and Orcs.

 

"Haedirn! Come back!", Bard shouted desperately, but she had already disappeared into the thick of the fight.

 

Haedirn sliced her way through into the heat of the battle with her sword, gracefully cutting down multiple Orcs and saving several dwarves who eyed her briefly in suspicion before defending their lives. As the she-elf fought on bravely, she noticed several Orcs surrounding Dain and surged forward, slicing them down swiftly as the Iron Hills dwarf king stared on in disbelief.

 

"What are you doing here, Elf?", Dain asked suspiciously as he smashed another Orc warrior aside.

 

"I fight for your kin, Lord Dain!", Haedirn stabbed another Orc in its throat before withdrawing the blood-slicked blade.

 

"My people need no help from your kind!", Dain retorted when an Orc warrior reared up from behind and raised its mace to smash him, but Haedirn quickly drew out her bow and arrows and shot an arrow clean through the Orc's heart.

 

"You may not need my help, but right now, you need every warrior you can get! And I fight like a thousand of your men!", Haedirn argued back. "Either way whether you accept it or not, I fight for Erebor as well!"

 

Dain merely growled in exasperation and returned to fighting. Haedirn did too with her various weaponry and agility, but it seemed that the Orcs were too strong with their massive numbers in force. Haedirn was suddenly knocked down from the side by a charging Orc and it raised its cruel curved blade to cut her down when Thranduil galloped by and saved her life, pulling her up on his elk.

 

" _Penneth_ , you are not safe here! Stay with me!", Thranduil ordered as he sliced off four more Orc heads.

 

"My duty lies here, _Aran_ Thranduil!", Haedirn pulled out her bow and arrows, firing at breakneck speed. "Help Bard the Dragonslayer and his army!", she shouted as she leapt off the elk and dashed back into the thick of the battle.

 

 _"Penneth!"_ , Thranduil's call was lost over the din of clashing swords and Orc growls.

 

Haedirn fought long and hard beside the Iron Hills dwarves, defending as many lives as she could and slaughtering countless Orcs, but it was clear that they were fighting a losing battle. More Dwarves than Orcs were being butchered and driven back while somewhere a little ways off, some Orc warriors managed to bring down Dain's battle pig and the Dwarf lord was furious.

 

"You buggers!", Dain roared as he headbutted and smashed Orcs with his massive war hammer before glacing around the battlefield desperately. "Where's Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?!"

 

Haedirn breathed heavily as time seemed to slow down during the battle. Her wide amethyst eyes wandered across the vast plains of Erebor that were now drenched in the mixed bloods of Orcs and Dwarves. Countless corpses littered the ground as shattered weapons protruded from bodies or laid on the bloodstained battlefield. The she-elf was unprepared for horrors such as this...

 

"FALL BACK!", Dain shouted to the remainder of his army. "FALL BACK! TO THE BARRICADE! FALL BACK!"

 

Haedirn fell back towards Erebor with the dwarves as another army of orcs advanced towards the remainder of Dain's army, the red-headed dwarf leading his army back to the gate of Erebor - they were overwhelmed and Azog was winning; it was hopeless..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter 9.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and the Company join the battle; Haedirn and Fili are reunited.

The orcs' signalling horn blasted again and row upon rows of orcs and heavily armored trolls began to march forward towards the remaining Iron Hills dwarves when another trumpet suddenly sounded as everyone on the battlefield halted in confusion and surprise. Haedirn rushed over to the wall, breaking away from Thranduil's grasp, and looked over the wall at the gate of Erebor.

 

"Thorin!", the she-elf gasped in surprised delight.

 

The barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor suddenly smashed outwards, the rubble creating a rough bridge across the moat before a small group of dwarves rushed out and through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves - the dwarf king had come back!

 

 

She watched on with wide eyes as Thorin led the dwarves up the plains and they smashed through the orc hordes with new vigour, destroying many of the orc ranks with brave battle cries - the dwarves were rallying to the King Under The Mountain! Haedirn joined Bard's army as the human army charged through the city and fought with reckless abandon now that they knew the dwarves were back in the fight. The she-elf wanted to get through to Thorin and the Company, she had to!

Haedirn fought past many orcs and hurried down an empty path, fighting off a few orcs on the way when she heard thundering hooves approach the mountainside. As she threw off another dead orc which she stabbed in the face, she saw four huge mountain goats gallop up the side of the mountain, butting aside numerous orcs below with their giant horns - it was Thorin, Dwalin, Kili and...

 

"FILI!", Haedirn screamed out, tears of relief and joy streaming down her face as she slid down the mountainside to meet them.

 

 **"THUTREL!"** , Fili's voice echoed up the mountain as the goats' galloping hooves got closer to her location.

 

"HAEDIRN!", Kili's voice bellowed right after his brother.

 

A mountain goat nearly trampled a surprised Haedirn over and she flailed backwards, almost landing on the mountainside had not a strong gloved hand grabbed her wrist tightly to prevent that from happening. The she-elf looked up at the face she never thought she'd ever see again, both of their faces surprised and overjoyed.

 

"FILI!", Haedirn flung her arms around Fili tightly and sobbed with happiness as the dwarf prince tightly embraced her, gasping breathlessly. He thought he would never see the love of his life ever again - thank Mahal that he was given that chance now.

 

"My King.", Haedirn turned to Thorin, placing her hand on her heart as she bowed respectfully, meeting Thorin's eyes with a warm smile.

 

"Haedirn...", remorse shone in the dwarf king's eyes as he met her gaze. "...I have no right to ask this of you after treating you so horribly, but...will you follow me? One last time?"

 

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth, my King. My sword is yours to command.", Haedirn responded firmly, the four dwarves smiling at her proudly. "It is good to have you back, Thorin Oakenshield."

 

"It is good to be back.", Thorin nodded with a big smile. "Get on behind Fili - we're going to kill that piece of filth.", the dwarf king's eyes hardened with hatred as he turned his gaze to the hill where Azog's signalling devices were still atop the hill and operating, giving commands to his legions of armies.

 

"Lead the way.", Haedirn frowned in understanding as she leaped onto the goat as well, holding onto Fili's waist tightly as the five of them raced up the mountainside on their goats, killing orcs on the way.

 

Azog would not get away this time - Thorin would make absolutely sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter 11.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	9. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally comes to his senses and the Company joins in the fight for Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOTFA (Extended Version) videos' links here for Chapters 9 & 10:  
> \- #1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuUAChxwdSU  
> \- #2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gChrhehkKEk  
> \- #3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saOFI1nocFw

Inside Erebor's vast halls among the great treasure hoard of Thror, Thorin was merely sitting on the throne silently as Dwalin and Haedirn approached him. The she-elf offered to accompany the bald-headed dwarf - Dwalin was her friend and like a third father to her, so it was no surprise that she wanted to help him try and talk Thorin out of this madness. Fili was reluctant at first, afraid of what his uncle might do to her, but Haedirn reassured her mate that all would be fine.

As Dwalin and Haedirn approached the Dwarf King who was once the friend they both knew and halted at the foot of the throne, the she-elf could see the haze of the gold sickness clouding and darkening the eyes of her friend.

 

 

"Since when do we forsake our own people?", Dwalin's voice was choked with emotion. "Thorin... They're dying out there."

 

"Please, Thorin.", Haedirn dared to venture closer to Thorin when he did not respond. "Our people are being decimated. Azog is going to win. Does that mean nothing to you?!", she whispered harshly as a tear trailed down her cheek.

 

"...There are halls beneath halls within this mountain - places we can fortify.", Thorin murmured, much to Dwalin and Haedirn's angry disappointment.

 

Haedirn glanced at Dwalin who stared at Thorin in disbelief. Their friend had turned into an unrecognisable gold-lusting monster instead of the strong dwarf they once knew who would not have second thoughts about defending his kin.

 

 

"Shore up, make safe. Yes...", Thorin unsteadily rose from his seat and clasped a hand each on their shoulders. "...Yes, that is it. We must move the gold further underground - to safety!", the dwarf king began walking away when Dwalin called him back angrily.

 

"Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded!", Dwalin's fists trembled slightly in an effort to keep his emotions in check.

 

"They are being slaughtered, Thorin. We must help them!", Haedirn exclaimed.

 

"Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend.", Thorin looked unconcerned about the war outside.

 

"...You sit here in these vast halls...with a crown upon your head...", Dwalin's voice was soft and sad. "...And yet you are lesser now than you have ever been.", Haedirn laid a gentle hand on Dwalin's shoulder and exchanged glances between him and Thorin worriedly.

 

"Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord...", Thorin trembled as he spoke, his voice hoarse and betraying his mental state. "As-as if I were still...Thorin...Oakenshield...! I AM YOUR KING!", the dwarf king roared as he suddenly pulled out his sword and lashed out at them, startling Haedirn; however, he was so unbalanced that he almost fell over.

 

"You were always my king. You used to know that once.", Dwalin took a step forward towards Thorin before lowering his head sorrowfully. "...You cannot see what you have become."

 

"...Go! Get out...before I kill you.", Thorin whispered harshly and the two dwarves stared at each other wordlessly for a while before Dwalin left sadly.

 

Thorin breathed heavily and turned to the vast throne room to see Haedirn still standing there with tears trailing down her cheeks. The dwarf king leaned against his throne pedestal as his wild eyes met the she-elf's sad violet eyes.

 

"I promised to serve you till the very end, my king. But I never thought you would be degraded to this state.", Haedirn whispered softly. "...We need you, Thorin...", she bowed her head and quietly left the dwarf king all on his own in the throne room.

 

* * *

 

 

The Company sat around desolately inside the gates of Erebor; they could hear the battle cries and dying screams of their comrades outside the gates, but they were powerless to do anything to help them. A few of them glanced over at Haedirn who was sitting in a dark corner with her hood draped over her head; the she-elf was covering her ears as if desperately trying to block out the noises of the battle.

Fili slowly approached his mate and knelt in front of her, Haedirn curling up further as the dwarf prince approached her. He gently held her trembling shoulders before slowly embracing her tightly. Haedirn looked up at Fili as he removed her hood to reveal her tear-streaked face.

 

"Are you okay, **thutrel**?", Fili asked gently.

 

"N-not really...", Haedirn admitted quietly. "With your uncle in this state already made me despondent; what more with the sounds of the battle outside, it reminds me of when my parents were slaughtered...", her hands gripped her cloak tightly and shivered noticeably.

 

Just then, they all noticed a small figure approach them from further in the mountain and rose to get a better look. As the figure drew closer, the Company could see that it was Thorin, but there was something different about him now - he was no longer richly dressed in his kingly robes and royal crown, but in a simple leather outfit and he stood up straighter with his sword drawn. Kili rose from his seat on a large piece of rubble and approached his uncle slowly.

 

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight  _our_ battles FOR US!", Kili shouted at Thorin, his doe brown eyes wet. "It is not in my blood, Thorin.", the youngest Durin prince's bottom lip trembled as he and his uncle stopped in front of each other.

 

"No.", Thorin whispered as he fondly looked at his youngest nephew. "It is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight.", the dwarf king laid his hand on the prince's shoulder, Kili smiling through his tears, as they pressed their foreheads together affectionately before Thorin turned to the rest of the Company.

 

 

"I have no right to ask this of any of you, but...will you follow me...one last time?", Thorin asked humbly; he didn't need to ask twice because every single one of them raised their weapons, ready to follow their leader and friend once more.

 

"What do you want us to do, my king?", Haedirn smiled proudly at Thorin - the king had finally returned to them.

 

"We need to knock down the wall! Find anything we can use to bring down the wall!", Thorin ordered and the Company scrambled about to find something they could use to break down the barricade.

 

"Hey! Look! Up there!", Ori happened to glance up and pointed a gigantic golden bell secured to the ceiling with ropes - before Erebor was attacked, the dwarves probably wanted a warning bell or something secured to the palace.

 

"That could work!", Gloin agreed as the rest of the Company looked up. "We just need to cut it down!"

 

"Haedirn! Dwalin!", Thorin called the she-elf.

 

"Way ahead of you, Thorin!", Haedirn scaled up a carved stone pillar like a spider towards the bell with Dwalin hanging onto her back.

 

The Company watched as the pair reached the top of the pillar and clambered on top of a horizontal stone beam stretching across the cavern. The two ran towards the giant bell and took a flying leap onto the structure where they found that the bell was being held up by three main ropes.

 

"Don't cut the rope nearest to the front!", Dwalin reminded Haedirn as he started hacking away at the rope closest to him.

 

"Right!", Haedirn rushed to the next rope and began sawing away at it with her blade.

 

Soon the ropes were cut and the bell sailed down towards the barricade as Bombur blew on a trumpet to signal their arrival to the enemy. Haedirn and Dwalin held onto one of the intricate carvings on the bell and leapt to safety as they swung close to the ground as the large golden bell smashed into the barricade and broke it down with one fell swoop. With battle cries, the Company rushed out across the moat and through the ranks of Iron Hills dwarves to the front of the army.

 

"TO THE KING! TO THE KING!", Dain shouted as the other dwarves cheered loudly and rejoiced - their king had finally come!

 

 **"Du Bekâr!"** , Thorin roared as they all charged forward towards the Orcs with weapons raised high.

 

 

Thorin led the charge as the army formed a wedge behind him. Haedirn and other Dwarven archers raised their bows and fired arrows at the large trolls that stampeded before the horde, piercing them effectively with clean shots through their hearts. Then they met the Orcs head-on, releasing all of their pent up anger and hatred, and drove them backwards from the mountain and to the middle of the battlefield once more - they destroyed the Orcs with new vigour and it looked like they were going to be victorious after all.

Haedirn fought beside Fili and Kili who covered her front and back respectively as she defended their behinds. They worked as a team, taking down Orcs swiftly like a gracefully deadly blade. As Haedirn fired arrows at far-off enemies, Fili and Kili swung their swords and slashed at any Orc that dared to venture closer to them. While Fili stabbed an Orc he downed in the chest, Haedirn leapt over his head and decapitated another Orc with her blade while Kili defended them from swinging Orc blades. When Kili was distracted with another Orc trying to decapitate him, Fili stabbed another that was trying to sneak up on his little brother from behind as Haedirn fired more arrows into far-off enemies.

Nori pounded enemies into the ground with his war-hammer as Dori and Ori stabbed or slashed any Orc warriors that attempted to spear them with their swords.

Bofur smashed his way through the enemy lines with his war-hammer as Bifur accompanied him with his axe and Bombur with his spiked mace or his rotund belly to bounce enemies off with.

Thorin stabbed enemies and dodged gracefully, Dwalin swung his war-hammer and swept away a great many foes as Balin wielded his sword precisely - old warriors never forgot their battle techniques - while Gloin and Oin worked in unison with their war-hammers.

Bombur downed another Orc with his mace and took a flying leap at another Orc warrior, kicking it away with both feet and landing hard on the downed Orc below him.

 

"Come on, Bombur!", Bofur helped his brother up with Bifur's help.

 

"Aah! Bofur! Help! Hurry!", Nori called for help as he desperately tried to block an Orc's curved blade with his war-hammer when it was brought down on him.

 

Thinking quickly, Bofur grabbed a curved axe protruding from a nearby dead Orc's skull and tossed it in Nori's direction. It smacked the Orc warrior straight in between its eyes and Nori pulled it out from the corpse as it fell to the ground, tossing it another direction when his little brother Ori called for help.

 

"Nori! Help!", Ori cried out and the axe sailed through the air into the Orc's bare head, the young dwarf cowering slightly in shock until he regained his wits and threw it back to Bofur who had just killed another Orc. Luckily, Bofur caught it before it could stick itself in his own skull and he heaved a sigh of relief mentally.

 

"That looks painful.", he noted to himself as he tucked the axe away for future uses.

 

Nearby, an Orc warrior was sitting atop a blinded troll, controlling with chains secured to its eye sockets. Its arms and legs had been replaced with gigantic spiked maces to smash or kick enemies away with deadly force. Haedirn barely dodged both its crushing arms as the maces slammed on the ground near her, killing several dwarf soldiers.

 

 

 

"We need to bring that thing down!", Haedirn shouted as she and a few other dwarves tried to bring it down with spears, but only succeeded in making the troll madder.

 

"Nori! Gloin!", Bofur shouted as he dashed towards the troll and pointed at the creature as it continued its path of destruction.

 

"Right behind ya, brother!", Gloin and Nori pointed their shields upwards as a ramp in the troll's direction.

 

Bofur dashed up their shields, the two giving him a boost, and he took a flying leap, managing to grab onto a spear protruding from the troll's arm. He struggled to clamber up to where the Orc warrior was seated and brought his enemy down with an axe to the head. As the corpse tumbled off from the troll's head, Bofur settled himself into the seat and grabbed the chains that controlled the dangerous beast, turning the troll on the Orcs instead and dealing massive damage to the enemy lines.

 

"Hahahaha!", Bofur was ecstatic as he saved more of his kin with the creature in his control.

 

"Bofur, you genius!", Haedirn cheered from somewhere below in the battlefield and the dwarf took a minute to playfully lean over the side and tip his hat at the she-elf with a gallant wink.

 

"That's my mate you're flirting with there, Bofur!", Fili called in mock jealousy as Haedirn grinned back at her friend.

 

"Sorry, Fee! Couldn't help meself!", Bofur laughed as he returned to crushing more Orcs with the troll.

 

"Dain!", Thorin yelled out during a break in the fighting before cutting down another Orc.

 

"Thorin!", Dain yelled back. "Hold on! I'm coming!", the Iron Hills king shouted as he hammered his way towards his cousin.

 

"Lord Dain!", Haedirn jumped onto another Orc's back and stabbed it in the neck with her dagger before it could smash Thorin's cousin with its mace.

 

Dain ducked out of the way as Haedirn leapt from the Orc corpse and blocked an approaching warrior's blade with her sword before she kicked its knee and stabbed it in the face swiftly.

 

**"Thutrel!"**

 

Haedirn quickly looked in the direction of Fili's voice and rushed towards him, fighting her way through to her beloved, but there were too many Orcs. Suddenly six huge mountain goats burst through the Orcs, sending them flying in various directions, and Fili arrived in an armoured Iron Hills chariot with Balin at the reins, Dwalin behind a giant crossbow and Kili by his brother's side. With wide grins plastered across their faces, Kili and Fili stretched out their hands to her as the chariot rushed towards her direction. With a playful sigh and a shake of her head, Haedirn dashed towards them with an outstretched arm and as the chariot whizzed past by her, Fili and Kili snatched Haedirn up into the chariot.

 

"Your carriage, milady?", Fili grinned as he sharpened his sword on the iron wheels.

 

"Quite the carriage, Master Dwarf!", Haedirn teased back and she sharpened her sword as the chariot pulled up next to Dain and Thorin who was now seated on a huge mountain goat of his own.

 

"It's been a while since I've done this.", Balin admitted.

 

"To Ravenhill!", Thorin pointed his sword in the direction of Azog's command tower and galloped off to finish off his enemy.

 

"Hold tight, lads!", Balin whipped the goats into action and they thundered after Thorin.

 

The chariot followed the goat Thorin was riding on at a terrific speed; as they rushed towards Ravenhill, another battalion of Orcs marched towards them to block them off. With a battle roar, Thorin galloped straight into the Orc battalion and slashed at countless enemies as the goat headbutted a passage through with its massive solid horns. The chariot goats also used their hard horns to smash their way through, colliding with many armoured Orcs and sending them flying through the air, as the occupants of the chariot fought their way from the sides.

Balin urged the goats faster after Thorin while Dwalin used the crossbow to fire multiple arrows at the Orcs with a hearty, gleeful laugh as Fili, Kili and Haedirn used their swords to stab and slash at any Orcs that reached the chariot. The wheels of the chariot also had frightful spikes that sliced at many Orc ankles and the wheels themselves rolled over many foul Orc bodies, black blood flying everywhere as skulls were crushed to pieces.

Suddenly Azog's horns blew again and several unarmored trolls rushed towards them with spiked maces - Azog must have sent them to destroy the chariot!

 

"Watch out!", Kili shouted as the trolls closed in on them when the goats galloped off a large rock, sending them all flying for a brief moment before they crashed right through the trolls as the spiked hubs of the wheels cleanly decapitated them, much to their luck.

 

"Yeah!", Dwalin cheered as he, Fili, Kili and Haedirn glanced behind them to see the headless troll corpses collapse to the ground.

 

"Eyes front, lads!", Balin shouted and they all turned to see a huge armoured troll thunder its way towards them with a giant curved blade.

 

"Duck!", Haedirn yelled and she, Dwalin and the princes got down on the chariot floor.

 

With a grunt of effort and a heave of the reins, Balin swerved the chariot aside neatly and they narrowly avoided the swing of the deadly weapon as the troll stepped down where they were a mere minute ago. The troll, realising that it had missed its target, stumbled up to its feet unsteadily and chased after them.

 

"Hold on!", Dwalin bellowed as the goats galloped down a ridge and onto a frozen river.

 

The animals slipped on the ice momentarily, dragging the chariot with them, before they managed to right themselves up quickly and continue on their path down the frozen river. One of the chariot's wheel hubs hit the side of the rocks and threw everyone off-balance for a moment before righting itself up again. Kili handed Dwalin another magazine of arrows and as the dwarf loaded them up into the crossbow, the troll from earlier suddenly appeared over an overhanging precipice and leapt onto the frozen river, shattering the ice sheet as it pursued them.

 

"Bring it down! Shoot it!", Dwalin bellowed as Kili and Haedirn fired arrows at the beast who was tearing the ice away with large sweeps of its armoured arms.

 

"Where?!", Kili shouted back - their arrows were proving useless against the troll - but he kept firing them anyway.

 

"In its jambags!", Dwalin shouted in response.

 

"It doesn't have any jambags!", Kili shouted in exasperation as he paused his shooting.

 

"What in the name of the Valar are jambags?!", Haedirn shouted over their voices.

 

It was an awkward pause as Dwalin and Kili exchanged embarrassed glances; they were snapped out of their reverie when Fili pointed to the troll with a shout and Haedirn fired an arrow to its face and Kili at its outstretched hand, the creature reeling back and roaring furiously at the pain in its palm. It seemed that there was no way they could shake the troll off as it continued to crash through the ice and pursue them--

 

"Hang on, lads! I'm coming!", Bofur suddenly appeared on his troll on another nearby ridge and controlled its spiked mace arm to whack the armoured troll straight into its exposed chest, black blood spurting out from the wound.

 

The troll, caught off guard by the blow, howled in agony. Bofur grinned triumphantly at this little victory, only to be caught off guard when the armoured troll clawed at the significantly smaller troll and dragged it down into the freezing water with it.

 

"Bofur!", Fili shouted for fear for their comrade.

 

Haedirn watched with wide fearful eyes as the larger troll swiped at the smaller troll and sent it stumbling backwards. Bofur struggled to regain control and balance his ride before smacking his opponent in the face with its other mace arm, much to the chariot's occupants' cheers.

 

"Bofur, you show him!", Fili cheered, but suddenly the smaller troll lurcher forward and threw its rider off onto a floating ice sheet as its corpse sunk to the depths of the river along with the dead armoured troll - the mace must have smashed its skull in.

 

As the chariot swerved around a sharp bend in the river, they all saw another massive troll in the middle of the river path with hundreds of Orcs standing atop a horizontal ladder it was supporting on its shoulders. Dwalin fired multiple arrows at the Orcs on the ladder, the troll turning around with a frightful snarl, before helping Kili and Haedirn fire arrows into the creature's skull , bringing it down as the chariot galloped over its corpse.

They cheered in triumph when Haedirn heard an all too familiar feral snarl and she glanced up ahead of them as furry brown bodies leapt onto the frozen river and dashed towards them.

 

"Wargs!", Kili yelled as Haedirn fired arrows at the wild dogs.

 

A warg leapt forward with a terrible growl and took out one of the first two goats, throwing the other goats and the chariot off balance momentarily. As their goats got up and tried to gallop down the river, another warg quickly tackled the second leading goat and now their chariot was left with four goats. Behind them, a few Warg Riders raced towards them to intercept them now that their chariot was a bit slower. Haedirn fired arrows to try and slow the Riders down, but they were catching up.

 

"Hang on, lads!", Balin warned as the goats leapt from the edge of a small frozen waterfall; a Rider leapt towards them, but Kili deflected its blade and managed to slash the Orc across its belly, sending both warg and rider tumbling onto the ice. Fili downed another Warg Rider as another lone warg approached them from behind swiftly, but it slipped on the ice and was sent flying across to the rock edge where its skull was crushed by the wheels as the chariot skidded across the river. Suddenly another warg tackled a third goat and the chariot was slowed down even more.

 

"We've lost three goats now!", Haedirn shouted as she fired behind at approaching wargs and their riders.

 

"There's more coming!", Dwalin bellowed as they all glanced behind the chariot. "We're pulling too much weight! We won't make it!", Dwalin looked at Balin urgently for solutions.

 

"Cut the goats free! Ride them to Ravenhill.", Balin smiled at his younger brother as he handed a stunned Dwalin the reins - he couldn't believe that his big brother was asking them to leave them behind!

 

"No, Balin.", a wide-eyed Dwalin shook his head, blinking in shock as he held the edge of the seat.

 

"My goat-riding days are over.", Balin smiled fondly at his little brother.

 

"We're not leaving you, Master Balin!", Haedirn stepped forward, her violet eyes wide with shock as well. "Y-you can't ask us to leave you behind! It's suicide!"

 

"You have to, dear child. Thorin needs you all to help him defeat Azog. If I die today, I will have died a warrior's death and I'm prepared for that.", Balin smiled gently at Haedirn as he stroked her hair fondly like a parent would to their child.

 

Tears welled up in Haedirn's eyes as she looked at the old dwarf who had been her counsellor, mentor and second grandfather. Dwalin held Balin's hand and squeezed it firmly, his older brother returning the gesture.

 

"Durin be with you, brother!", Balin nodded at Dwalin and the bald warrior turned away with a final nod.

 

"May the Valar protect you, Master Balin.", Haedirn hugged the old dwarf tightly one last time before heading to the front of the chariot.

 

Kili jumped onto the metal yoke of the goats and struggled to maintain balance before leaping onto one of the goats. Fili, who was ahead, slashed at a Warg Rider and the Orc was decapitated by the spiked wheel hub when it fell onto the ice. When Fili jumped onto the front goat, he glanced behind him and held out his hand for Haedirn as she took a flying leap and caught his hand, sitting behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly to prevent herself from getting thrown off.

 

"Ready, **thutrel**?!"

 

"Yes!"

 

Fili and Haedirn slashed at the collar chain securing the goat to the yoke and it galloped away freely. Glancing behind them, Haedirn watched as Kili and Dwalin leaped onto their goats and cut them free. Meanwhile Balin had made his way to the front of the chariot where the crossbow was loaded with hundreds of arrows; as the chariot skidded to a screeching halt and faced the approaching onslaught of Warg Riders, the she-elf watched with a silent prayer on her lips for the old dwarf's survival to the Valar as he fired numerous arrows at the horde to buy them more time. As the goats galloped across the ice, the four goat riders looked up to see Thorin alive and unharmed above them on an abandoned bridge across the ice.

 

"Onwards!", Thorin shouted with a point of his sword.

 

"Lead on!", Dwalin yelled back as their goats raced up a nearby slope and joined Thorin as the five of them galloped towards Ravenhill where Azog's towers still continued to operate.

 

Azog would not get away this time - Thorin would make absolutely sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter 11.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	10. Rejoined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and the Company join the battle - Thorin makes amends with Haedirn and allows her to be reunited with Fili.

In a last ditch attempt to defend the mountain, Dain and his remaining soldiers set up a dwarf shield barricade in front of the moat as the orcs lined up and waited for their signal from Azog to attack them. It was a few tense moments and only when several heavily armoured trolls shouldered their way to the front of the Orcs' ranks did the orcs' signalling horn blast again - row upon rows of the orcs and heavily armored trolls began to march forward towards the remaining Iron Hills dwarves. Haedirn gripped her sword tightly, her hands trembling ever so slightly from exhaustion - how much longer could they fend off the Orcs?

 

 

It seemed completely hopeless when another trumpet - a different trumpet - suddenly sounded as everyone on the battlefield halted in confusion and surprise.

 

"Thorin!", the she-elf gasped in surprised delight as she stared behind at the wall of Erebor.

 

The barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor suddenly smashed outwards, the rubble creating a rough bridge across the moat before a small group of dwarves rushed out and through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves - the dwarf king had come back!

As the Company rushed out to the front, Thorin caught sight of Haedirn and halted before her. The she-elf made a move to bow respectfully before her friend, but Thorin gently stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder and a slight shake of his head.

 

"You bow to no one, my friend. You have been nothing but loyal to me and my kin.", Thorin brought Haedirn back up on her feet, much to the surprise and utter disbelief of the Iron Hills dwarves. "Will you...follow me one last time?", he asked humbly and Haedirn smiled before pressing her fist to her heart.

 

"I will follow you till the very end, my king.", Haedirn could not help the wide grin threatening to split her face from the pure joy of Thorin's return. "Welcome back, Thorin Oakenshield."

 

Thorin smiled at Haedirn - she truly was a friend of the dwarves; loyal, brave, undeserving of the pain he put her through. As Fili strode up next to him, Thorin reached for Fili's hand with one hand and Haedirn's with his other. The dwarves watched on as their king joined his eldest nephew's and Haedirn's hands together with a fond smile.

 

"I believe you both belong together?", Thorin chuckled softly.

 

"I-- Thank you, Uncle!", Fili embraced Haedirn tightly before they shared a short, but sweet kiss - they were finally together again. "I missed you, **thutrel**.", the dwarf prince smiled at his beloved as he stroked her cheek gently.

 

"I missed you too, my lion.", Haedirn had never been happier in her immortal life.

 

"Now let us end this battle once and for all!", Thorin roared to the army as he raised his weapon high, the other dwarves following suit as they cheered for their king.

 

"TO THE KING! TO THE KING!", Dain cheered as his remaining soldiers bellowed their agreement.

 

 **"Du Bekâr!"** , Thorin yelled as they all charged forward towards the Orc army with their weapons raised high.

 

 

Thorin led the charge as the army formed a wedge behind him. Haedirn and other Dwarven archers raised their bows and fired arrows at the large trolls that stampeded before the horde, piercing them effectively with clean shots through their hearts. Then they met the Orcs head-on, releasing all of their pent up anger and hatred, and drove them backwards from the mountain and to the middle of the battlefield once more - they destroyed the Orcs with new vigour and it looked like they were going to be victorious after all.

Haedirn fought beside Fili and Kili who covered her front and back respectively as she defended their behinds. They worked as a team, taking down Orcs swiftly like a gracefully deadly blade. As Haedirn fired arrows at far-off enemies, Fili and Kili swung their swords and slashed at any Orc that dared to venture closer to them. While Fili stabbed an Orc he downed in the chest, Haedirn leapt over his head and decapitated another Orc with her blade while Kili defended them from swinging Orc blades. When Kili was distracted with another Orc trying to decapitate him, Fili stabbed another that was trying to sneak up on his little brother from behind as Haedirn fired more arrows into far-off enemies.

Nori pounded enemies into the ground with his war-hammer as Dori and Ori stabbed or slashed any Orc warriors that attempted to spear them with their swords.

Bofur smashed his way through the enemy lines with his war-hammer as Bifur accompanied him with his axe and Bombur with his spiked mace or his rotund belly to bounce enemies off with.

Thorin stabbed enemies and dodged gracefully, Dwalin swung his war-hammer and swept away a great many foes as Balin wielded his sword precisely - old warriors never forgot their battle techniques - while Gloin and Oin worked in unison with their war-hammers.

Bombur downed another Orc with his mace and took a flying leap at another Orc warrior, kicking it away with both feet and landing hard on the downed Orc below him.

 

"Come on, Bombur!", Bofur helped his brother up with Bifur's help.

 

"Aah! Bofur! Help! Hurry!", Nori called for help as he desperately tried to block an Orc's curved blade with his war-hammer when it was brought down on him.

 

Thinking quickly, Bofur grabbed a curved axe protruding from a nearby dead Orc's skull and tossed it in Nori's direction. It smacked the Orc warrior straight in between its eyes and Nori pulled it out from the corpse as it fell to the ground, tossing it another direction when his little brother Ori called for help.

 

"Nori! Help!", Ori cried out and the axe sailed through the air into the Orc's bare head, the young dwarf cowering slightly in shock until he regained his wits and threw it back to Bofur who had just killed another Orc. Luckily, Bofur caught it before it could stick itself in his own skull and he heaved a sigh of relief mentally.

 

"That looks painful.", he noted to himself as he tucked the axe away for future uses.

 

Nearby, an Orc warrior was sitting atop a blinded troll, controlling with chains secured to its eye sockets. Its arms and legs had been replaced with gigantic spiked maces to smash or kick enemies away with deadly force. Haedirn barely dodged both its crushing arms as the maces slammed on the ground near her, killing several dwarf soldiers.

 

 

 

"We need to bring that thing down!", Haedirn shouted as she and a few other dwarves tried to bring it down with spears, but only succeeded in making the troll madder.

 

"Nori! Gloin!", Bofur shouted as he dashed towards the troll and pointed at the creature as it continued its path of destruction.

 

"Right behind ya, brother!", Gloin and Nori pointed their shields upwards as a ramp in the troll's direction.

 

Bofur dashed up their shields, the two giving him a boost, and he took a flying leap, managing to grab onto a spear protruding from the troll's arm. He struggled to clamber up to where the Orc warrior was seated and brought his enemy down with an axe to the head. As the corpse tumbled off from the troll's head, Bofur settled himself into the seat and grabbed the chains that controlled the dangerous beast, turning the troll on the Orcs instead and dealing massive damage to the enemy lines.

 

"Hahahaha!", Bofur was ecstatic as he saved more of his kin with the creature in his control.

 

"Bofur, you genius!", Haedirn cheered from somewhere below in the battlefield and the dwarf took a minute to playfully lean over the side and tip his hat at the she-elf with a gallant wink.

 

"That's my mate you're flirting with there, Bofur!", Fili called in mock jealousy as Haedirn grinned back at her friend.

 

"Sorry, Fee! Couldn't help meself!", Bofur laughed as he returned to crushing more Orcs with the troll.

 

"Dain!", Thorin yelled out during a break in the fighting before cutting down another Orc.

 

"Thorin!", Dain yelled back. "Hold on! I'm coming!", the Iron Hills king shouted as he hammered his way towards his cousin.

 

"Lord Dain!", Haedirn jumped onto another Orc's back and stabbed it in the neck with her dagger before it could smash Thorin's cousin with its mace.

 

Dain ducked out of the way as Haedirn leapt from the Orc corpse and blocked an approaching warrior's blade with her sword before she kicked its knee and stabbed it in the face swiftly.

 

**"Thutrel!"**

 

Haedirn quickly looked in the direction of Fili's voice and rushed towards him, fighting her way through to her beloved, but there were too many Orcs. Suddenly six huge mountain goats burst through the Orcs, sending them flying in various directions, and Fili arrived in an armoured Iron Hills chariot with Balin at the reins, Dwalin behind a giant crossbow and Kili by his brother's side. With wide grins plastered across their faces, Kili and Fili stretched out their hands to her as the chariot rushed towards her direction. With a playful sigh and a shake of her head, Haedirn dashed towards them with an outstretched arm and as the chariot whizzed past by them, Fili and Kili snatched Haedirn up into the chariot.

 

"Your carriage, milady?", Fili grinned as he sharpened his sword on the iron wheels.

 

"Quite the carriage, Master Dwarf!", Haedirn teased back and she sharpened her sword as the chariot pulled up next to Dain and Thorin who was now seated on a huge mountain goat of his own.

 

"It's been a while since I've done this.", Balin admitted.

 

"To Ravenhill!", Thorin pointed his sword in the direction of Azog's command tower and galloped off to finish off his enemy.

 

"Hold tight, lads!", Balin whipped the goats into action and they thundered after Thorin.

 

The chariot followed the goat Thorin was riding on at a terrific speed; as they rushed towards Ravenhill, another battalion of Orcs marched towards them to block them off. With a battle roar, Thorin galloped straight into the Orc battalion and slashed at countless enemies as the goat headbutted a passage through with its massive solid horns. The chariot goats also used their hard horns to smash their way through, colliding with many armoured Orcs and sending them flying through the air, as the occupants of the chariot fought their way from the sides.

Balin urged the goats faster after Thorin while Dwalin used the crossbow to fire multiple arrows at the Orcs with a hearty, gleeful laugh as Fili, Kili and Haedirn used their swords to stab and slash at any Orcs that reached the chariot. The wheels of the chariot also had frightful spikes that sliced at many Orc ankles and the wheels themselves rolled over many foul Orc bodies, black blood flying everywhere as skulls were crushed to pieces.

Suddenly Azog's horns blew again and several unarmored trolls rushed towards them with spiked maces - Azog must have sent them to destroy the chariot!

 

"Watch out!", Kili shouted as the trolls closed in on them when the goats galloped off a large rock, sending them all flying for a brief moment before they crashed right through the trolls as the spiked hubs of the wheels cleanly decapitated them, much to their luck.

 

"Yeah!", Dwalin cheered as he, Fili, Kili and Haedirn glanced behind them to see the headless troll corpses collapse to the ground.

 

"Eyes front, lads!", Balin shouted and they all turned to see a huge armoured troll thunder its way towards them with a giant curved blade.

 

"Duck!", Haedirn yelled and she, Dwalin and the princes got down on the chariot floor.

 

With a grunt of effort and a heave of the reins, Balin swerved the chariot aside neatly and they narrowly avoided the swing of the deadly weapon as the troll stepped down where they were a mere minute ago. The troll, realising that it had missed its target, stumbled up to its feet unsteadily and chased after them.

 

"Hold on!", Dwalin bellowed as the goats galloped down a ridge and onto a frozen river.

 

The animals slipped on the ice momentarily, dragging the chariot with them, before they managed to right themselves up quickly and continue on their path down the frozen river. One of the chariot's wheel hubs hit the side of the rocks and threw everyone off-balance for a moment before righting itself up again. Kili handed Dwalin another magazine of arrows and as the dwarf loaded them up into the crossbow, the troll from earlier suddenly appeared over an overhanging precipice and leapt onto the frozen river, shattering the ice sheet as it pursued them.

 

"Bring it down! Shoot it!", Dwalin bellowed as Kili and Haedirn fired arrows at the beast who was tearing the ice away with large sweeps of its armoured arms.

 

"Where?!", Kili shouted back - their arrows were proving useless against the troll - but he kept firing them anyway.

 

"In its jambags!", Dwalin shouted in response.

 

"It doesn't have any jambags!", Kili shouted in exasperation as he paused his shooting.

 

"What in the name of the Valar are jambags?!", Haedirn shouted over their voices.

 

It was an awkward pause as Dwalin and Kili exchanged embarrassed glances; they were snapped out of their reverie when Fili pointed to the troll with a shout and Haedirn fired an arrow to its face and Kili at its outstretched hand, the creature reeling back and roaring furiously at the pain in its palm. It seemed that there was no way they could shake the troll off as it continued to crash through the ice and pursue them--

 

"Hang on, lads! I'm coming!", Bofur suddenly appeared on his troll on another nearby ridge and controlled its spiked mace arm to whack the armoured troll straight into its exposed chest, black blood spurting out from the wound.

 

The troll, caught off guard by the blow, howled in agony. Bofur grinned triumphantly at this little victory, only to be caught off guard when the armoured troll clawed at the significantly smaller troll and dragged it down into the freezing water with it.

 

"Bofur!", Fili shouted for fear for their comrade.

 

Haedirn watched with wide fearful eyes as the larger troll swiped at the smaller troll and sent it stumbling backwards. Bofur struggled to regain control and balance his ride before smacking his opponent in the face with its other mace arm, much to the chariot's occupants' cheers.

 

"Bofur, you show him!", Fili cheered, but suddenly the smaller troll lurcher forward and threw its rider off onto a floating ice sheet as its corpse sunk to the depths of the river along with the dead armoured troll - the mace must have smashed its skull in.

 

As the chariot swerved around a sharp bend in the river, they all saw another massive troll in the middle of the river path with hundreds of Orcs standing atop a horizontal ladder it was supporting on its shoulders. Dwalin fired multiple arrows at the Orcs on the ladder, the troll turning around with a frightful snarl, before helping Kili and Haedirn fire arrows into the creature's skull , bringing it down as the chariot galloped over its corpse.

They cheered in triumph when Haedirn heard an all too familiar feral snarl and she glanced up ahead of them as furry brown bodies leapt onto the frozen river and dashed towards them.

 

"Wargs!", Kili yelled as Haedirn fired arrows at the wild dogs.

 

A warg leapt forward with a terrible growl and took out one of the first two goats, throwing the other goats and the chariot off balance momentarily. As their goats got up and tried to gallop down the river, another warg quickly tackled the second leading goat and now their chariot was left with four goats. Behind them, a few Warg Riders raced towards them to intercept them now that their chariot was a bit slower. Haedirn fired arrows to try and slow the Riders down, but they were catching up.

 

"Hang on, lads!", Balin warned as the goats leapt from the edge of a small frozen waterfall; a Rider leapt towards them, but Kili deflected its blade and managed to slash the Orc across its belly, sending both warg and rider tumbling onto the ice. Fili downed another Warg Rider as another lone warg approached them from behind swiftly, but it slipped on the ice and was sent flying across to the rock edge where its skull was crushed by the wheels as the chariot skidded across the river. Suddenly another warg tackled a third goat and the chariot slowed down slightly, but noticeably.

 

"We've lost three goats now!", Haedirn shouted as she fired behind at approaching wargs and their riders.

 

"There's more coming!", Dwalin bellowed as they all glanced behind the chariot. "We're pulling too much weight! We won't make it!", Dwalin looked at Balin urgently for solutions.

 

"Cut the goats free! Ride them to Ravenhill.", Balin smiled at his younger brother as he handed a stunned Dwalin the reins - he couldn't believe that his big brother was asking them to leave them behind!

 

"No, Balin.", a wide-eyed Dwalin shook his head, blinking in shock as he held the edge of the seat.

 

"My goat-riding days are over.", Balin smiled fondly at his little brother.

 

"We're not leaving you, Master Balin!", Haedirn stepped forward, her violet eyes wide with shock as well. "Y-you can't ask us to leave you behind! It's suicide!"

 

"You have to, dear child. Thorin needs you all to help him defeat Azog. If I die today, I will have died a warrior's death and I'm prepared for that.", Balin smiled gently at Haedirn as he stroked her hair fondly like a parent would to their child.

 

Tears welled up in Haedirn's eyes as she looked at the old dwarf who had been her counsellor, mentor and second grandfather. Dwalin held Balin's hand and squeezed it firmly, his older brother returning the gesture.

 

"Durin be with you, brother!", Balin nodded at Dwalin and the bald warrior turned away with a final nod.

 

"May the Valar protect you, Master Balin.", Haedirn hugged the old dwarf tightly one last time before heading to the front of the chariot.

 

Kili jumped onto the metal yoke of the goats and struggled to maintain balance before leaping onto one of the goats. Fili, who was ahead, slashed at a Warg Rider and the Orc was decapitated by the spiked wheel hub when it fell onto the ice. When Fili jumped onto the front goat, he glanced behind him and held out his hand for Haedirn as she took a flying leap and caught his hand, sitting behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly to prevent herself from getting thrown off.

 

"Ready,  **thutrel**?!"

 

"Yes!"

 

Fili and Haedirn slashed at the collar chain securing the goat to the yoke and it galloped away freely. Glancing behind them, Haedirn watched as Kili and Dwalin leaped onto their goats and cut them free. Meanwhile Balin had made his way to the front of the chariot where the crossbow was loaded with hundreds of arrows; as the chariot skidded to a screeching halt and faced the approaching onslaught of Warg Riders, the she-elf watched with a silent prayer on her lips for the old dwarf's survival to the Valar as he fired numerous arrows at the horde to buy them more time. As the goats galloped across the ice, the four goat riders looked up to see Thorin alive and unharmed above them on an abandoned bridge across the ice.

 

"Onwards!", Thorin shouted with a point of his sword.

 

"Lead on!", Dwalin yelled back as their goats raced up a nearby slope and joined Thorin as the five of them galloped towards Ravenhill where Azog's towers still continued to operate.

 

Azog would not get away this time - Thorin would make absolutely sure of that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Du Bekâr!" - "To arms!" (Khuzdul)
> 
> Go to Chapter 11.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	11. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Haedirn arrive at Ravenhill to confront Azog and the she-elf gets captured by the Pale Orc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised here, chickadees, no one dies and everybody lives :) Hurray! :D XD

The mountain goats galloped up the top of the mountain where a bunch of orcs were waiting for them in the ruins of a small tower. Dismounting their rides, the four dwarves and the she-elf bravely fought them off and defeated them easily. In the deathly silence where only the howling wind surrounded them, they looked out across the frozen river separating them from Azog's ruins as his wooden signalling machines peeked through the snowy mist.

 

"Where is he?", Thorin muttered.

 

"Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!", Kili breathed out.

 

"I don't think so... It's too quiet - something's not right here...", Haedirn murmured as she observed the seemingly empty ruins. "That Orc couldn't have just disappeared into thin air."

 

"Fili, take your brother and scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight; if you see something: report back, do not engage - do you understand?", Thorin looked at his eldest nephew who nodded in confirmation as his brother joined his side with a nod of understanding.

 

"I'll go with them.", Haedirn offered. "I have a bad feeling about this place and I can help your nephews if they run into any trouble.", the she-elf looked at Thorin and he nodded in agreement.

 

"Alright. You three stay together, you hear me?", Thorin reminded his nephews and Haedirn.

 

"Yes, Uncle.", the two princes chorused in unison as Haedirn nodded in confirmation that she understood his orders.

 

"We have company: goblin mercenaries - no more than a hundred.", Dwalin came running up to them from a staircase as they heard frightful howling and chittering coming from the edge of the ruins.

 

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!", Thorin shouted and the trio hurried away.

 

"Come on!", Dwalin yelled as he and Thorin rushed towards the charging goblins.

 

"Let's go!", Haedirn leapt onto the frozen river with Fili and Kili, the three of them making their way across the ice as quiet as mice.

 

The trio made it across the frozen river and crept into the deserted tower; it was completely empty with no sign of Azog or his Orc henchmen, but the silence was making Haedirn nervous - it wasn't like the Pale Orc to flee from this fight, so where was he?

As the two princes and the she-elf came to a crossway that had two paths splitting to the left and right, all three of them heard a noise coming from the left hand side. Kili made a move to go and check out the commotion when Fili stopped him.

 

"Stay here. Search the lower levels.", Fili said to his younger brother.

 

"I'm not leaving you, Fee.", Kili said stubbornly. "What if you run into trouble?"

 

"I'll go.", Haedirn offered.

 

"No, you're not. I don't want you getting hurt either.", Fili shook his head.

 

" _Meleth_ , trust me - I'm quiet and swift on my feet. If I run into any trouble, I'll be able to escape faster.", Haedirn pulled her hood over her head. "Trust me and go with your brother. Please.", she cupped the dwarf prince's face gently.

 

"...Alright.", Fili acquiesced with Haedirn's decision and kissed her palm gently. "Be careful, **thutrel**. I don't want to lose you like I almost did at Laketown."

 

"You won't, Fili.", Haedirn smiled reassuringly before turning to Kili and hugging him. "Look out for yourself and your brother, okay?"

 

"Of course I will, sister-in-law.", Kili grinned mischievously and they all chuckled softly despite the situation they were in.

 

"Now go. I'll meet you both outside of the tower within the next hour.", Haedirn soundlessly dashed towards the source of the noise while the two dwarf princes hurried down the right tunnel.

 

Haedirn checked every room and hallway of Azog's signalling station for any sign of the Pale Orc, but found none. As she wandered down a hallway, she heard a sound in front of her and saw shadows approaching; hurriedly, she whirled around only to see lights coming up the hallway behind her too - with a sinking feeling, she realised that she was trapped.

Gripping the hilt of her sword tightly, Haedirn readied herself for battle - if she was going to die today, these Orcs were coming with her too! An Orc rushed at her from the front and she decapitated it cleanly before reeling back and stabbing another Orc warrior in the chest. Haedirn battled against many of the orcs for her life, but the she-elf was eventually subdued and beaten up by the Orcs to weaken her. As she heaved for air hoarsely, blood trickling from her lips, Haedirn glanced up to see Azog stride up to her slowly with a wicked sneer.

 

 

Growling defiantly, Haedirn spat in Azog's face, but the Pale Orc merely wiped it off and harshly hit her across the cheek, the Orcs laughing at the cruel treatment as if it were all a big joke to them. The Pale Orc's dirt-caked nails scratched Haedirn's cheek where he had struck her, but she refused to flinch or show any signs of weakness; she would not give Azog the satisfaction.

 

 **"You shall be used to lure Oakenshield and his filthy kin to me."** , Azog suddenly grabbed Haedirn by her long hair and dragged her to the top of an abandoned, crumbling tower.

 

"Let go of me!", Haedirn kicked defiantly, yelping in pain as Azog jerked her by her long hair roughly and slammed her hard against a crumbling stone wall to silence her. The coppery tang of blood filled her mouth and the she-elf coughed it out onto the pristine snow as Azog and his hunting party reached the top of the tower.

 

"Haedirn! No!"

 

Haedirn glanced down at the other side of the riverbank to see Fili and Kili standing with Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo; all of them were staring on with large frightened eyes as the Pale Orc dragged her forward.

Fili rushed forwards towards the tower in an attempt to save Haedirn, but Azog dangled the she-elf over the tower's ledge where it led to another deadly fall down the frozen waterfall. The dwarf prince stopped, his heart racing in his chest with fear for his mate - he couldn't let Haedirn die! But what could he do?!

 

"Haedirn!", Dwalin bellowed with rage at Azog as Bilbo was frozen with terror as he saw his friend struggling in the Pale Orc's grip while she dangled over the steep precipice.

 

 **"The filthy she-elf dies first as a warning to you dwarf scum!"** , Azog grinned wickedly as he revealed the long cruel blade in his arm stump. **"Then her mate will die next, then the brother and then you, Oakenshield. Watch as your allies fall and your filthy bloodline end here before you join them."** , the Pale Orc growled threateningly at the dwarf king whose blue eyes were wide with shock.

 

As Azog threatened Thorin, Haedirn reached for the dagger in her boot without anyone else noticing her actions and looked at the blade with uncertainty.

 

"I'm going to seriously regret this decision in the Halls of Mandos if I don't survive!", Haedirn thought and as Azog yanked her towards his blade to finish her off, the she-elf swiftly sliced her long beautiful hair off with her dagger and missed the Orc's deadly blade by an inch, but she now hurtled towards the ground with a terrible scream.

 

" **THUTREL!** NO!", she heard Fili yell loudly.

 

"HAEDIRN!"

 

Haedirn flailed about as she felt herself fall down, down, down...and her back was slammed against a rough, jagged stone wall. She bounced off painfully, her shoulder burning with agony - it must have been popped out of the joint when she hit the tower walls - as she fell down again. The next thing she knew, she had landed on the cold hard ice with a sickening crack followed by another onslaught of burning agony that engulfed her entire body and a distant agonized shriek that she soon realized was her own scream. The pain surged through her mind and body relentlessly as she heard Azog roar in frustration; cracking open her eyes which she hadn't realized were closed, she managed to focus on Fili who was hurrying towards her with nothing but pure fear in his eyes. However the pain was too great that she blacked out just as her beloved dwarf prince knelt by her side and cradled her broken form in his warm arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short, lame chapter - I'm having brainfarts right now :P
> 
> If you want Haedirn to have missed the entire battle, go to Chapter 12.  
> If you want a badass Haedirn, go to Chapter 13.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	12. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn awakes to find that everyone survived the battle against Azog - scathed and bloodied, but alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so long, chickadees - college assignments have swamped me so badly and I am sleeping fewer hours nowadays. I don't even have time for relaxation!

Haedirn could hear a painful ringing in her ears and her whole body hurt so badly she could barely even twitch a muscle without sending a bolt of agony blazing through her whole figure. There were gentle hands that lightly pressed her injured body, but even those feathery touches made her scream in pain. Haedirn just wanted the pain to stop - for the first time in her life, the she-elf found herself eagerly wishing for death to consume her. Haedirn could feel her consciousness slipping away gradually into darkness...

 

* * *

 

 

_"Menno o nîn na hen i eliad annen annin hen leitho o-ngurth. Haedirn. Haedirn, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad, penneth.", a gentle voice whispered to her softly as a tender hand caressed her hair slowly._

 

_"Lady Galadriel...?", Haedirn slowly opened her eyes to see the Lady of Light staring down at her with her warm smile._

 

_ _

 

_"Iellig nîn.", a female voice Haedirn had not heard for an eternity spoke up as another beautiful Elven woman came into view._

 

_ _

 

_"_ _Naneth?", Haedirn turned her head to face her long dead mother as her eyes widened in surprise._

 

_"We've missed you, our little starlight.", a male voice said gently as yet another Elf approached from behind Haedirn's mother._

 

_ _

 

_"Adar?", Haedirn felt happy tears prickle her eyes as both her parents gazed down at her with loving smiles. "Naneth, Adar, I've missed you both.", the she-elf sat up and hugged both her parents tightly as they too embraced their daughter._

 

_"We've missed you too, iellig.", Lelya - Haedirn's mother - whispered happily as she stroked her daughter's sable locks._

 

_"You've grown up so much into a beautiful elleth, Haedirn.", Arveldir - Haedirn's father - smiled proudly as he patted Haedirn's cheek fondly._

 

_"You can come home with us, Haedirn. We can be a family once more.", her mother smiled as she and Arveldir held each of Haedirn's hands in theirs tightly._

 

_Haedirn cried softly with happiness as she relaxed in her parents' embrace. She had missed them so much; not a single day had gone by when she did not think of them some way or another... Suddenly she remembered something and she turned to face Galadriel with an alarmed stare._

 

_"Lady Galadriel?"_

 

_"Yes, Haedirn?"_

 

_"If I am here, does that mean I am..."_

 

_"In the Halls of Mandos?", Galadriel finished Haedirn's thoughts for her. "Yes, you are, child.", at that, the she-elf felt her elated heart suddenly sink to the pit of her stomach because if she was dead, then that meant..._

 

_"Fili!", Haedirn hurried over to Galadriel as her parents stepped aside. "My Lady, please...let me at least see whether he and his kin are alive. Please."_

 

_Galadriel nodded once knowingly and beckoned her closer to a stone pedestal upon what looked like her magic mirror resting on top. As Haedirn peered into the silver dish, Galadriel slowly poured water from the silver vat into her mirror and before Haedirn's eyes, the water began to clear and she could see ten figures at first - King Thranduil, Gandalf, Bard and his three children, Legolas, Tauriel, Beorn, Radagast... Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise as she could see Thorin and Kili - bloodied, but alive - as well amongst the Company! Thank Eru Ilúvatar - they were alive! But where was Fili? Where was her lion?_

_As the mirror moved its vision, her violet eyes landed on Fili and her heart was relieved for a brief moment - her love had survived the battle, albeit wounded, but very much alive. But soon Haedirn saw that Fili was...sobbing._

 

_Fili was weeping openly._

 

_He was standing next to her battered and bloodied body and sobbing. Her golden-haired prince was weeping for her, calling her name as he held her hand tightly - the sight of Fili sobbing for her made her heart clench tightly. Thorin tried to gently pull his eldest nephew away, but Fili roughly shook him off and pressed his forehead to hers. Haedirn watched on tight-lipped and eyes brimming with tears as Fili desperately pleaded for her to wake up, pressing loving kisses to her bloodied lips as his fingers stroked her bruised cheeks._

_Gandalf was solemn, his old hands trembling slightly as he leaned against his staff wearily, as Beorn looked down sadly. Thranduil was clearly shaken for his eyes betrayed the most painful of emotions swimming inside of him. Legolas attempted to approach Haedirn, but was stopped by Radagast who sent him a silent message that this moment was for the grieving dwarf prince alone._ _Kili and Tauriel held hands tightly, their faces distraught, as Thorin and the Company lowered their heads respectfully, but sadly._

 

 _" **Thutrel** , please! You promised! You promised that you would return safely to me! Haedirn, wake up! Please! I'm begging you, my love! Wake up!", _ _Fili roared in anguish as he gently cradled her limp head to his chest._

 

_"Fili...!", Haedirn instinctively reached forward to touch Fili, but all she touched was the water's edge as the image vanished instantly._

 

_Breathing heavily, Haedirn took a step back from the mirror and looked at Galadriel who had not moved or said a single thing at all. The Lady of Light placed the vat down gently and approached the trembling she-elf._

 

_"You have a choice to make here, dear child - you can leave the troubles of the world behind and join your family in the Halls of Mandos, but you leave your love and your companions behind. If not, you can go back to the world of the living and be reunited with your prince, but you will not see your beloved parents ever again.", Galadriel said gently._

 

_"How can I choose?!", Haedirn burst out incredulously. "I love my parents, but I love my companions and Fili as well! Is there no way to restore my parents to the world of the living?"_

 

_"I'm sorry, Haedirn, but this is the only way. The choice is yours to make."_

 

_Haedirn turned away from Galadriel, breathing heavily. Why?! How could the Valar make her choose?!_

 

_"The dwarf...truly loves you, doesn't he, iellig?"_

 

_Haedirn turned to see her parents smiling knowingly at her. Her eyes darted back and forth from her parents to Lady Galadriel and her mirror. On one hand, she wanted to be reunited with her parents, but on the other hand...her love for Fili had not diminished even in death. Could she be selfish and leave him behind to mourn for her? This was her chance to let him find a dwarrow better suited for him to rule Erebor, but at the same time, she didn't want to let her love go..._

 

_"I... I... He... He does. He's my mate.", Haedirn said quietly as she looked down at her feet unsurely._

 

_A gentle hand tilted her chin up and Haedirn found herself face-to-face with her beautiful mother._

 

_"Do you love him?"_

 

_Haedirn nodded slowly, but she was undoubtedly certain of her response._

 

_"Then go to him, iellig.", her father encouraged with a warm smile._

 

_"But I... I will never see you again...", Haedirn stammered as she squeezed her parents' hands tightly. "I-I want you both to be with me--"_

 

_"We will always be with you, Haedirn...", Lelya smiled as she gently tapped Haedirn's heart with her finger. "...In here...and in here.", she touched Haedirn's forehead gently. "You'll never be alone, iellig."_

 

_"And you have our blessing with the dwarf, iellig. We want you to be happy.", her father smiled as he kissed Haedirn's forehead fondly. "Make us proud as you always have, Haedirn."_

 

_Haedirn was speechless for a while until she smiled tearfully and nodded before hugging both of her parents one last time._

 

_"We love you, Haedirn. Never forget that, my little starlight.", Lelya whispered softly with tears in her own eyes. "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta."_

 

_"Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha.", Arveldir smiled at his daughter gently._

 

_"Namaarie, Naneth a Adar.", Haedirn wiped her wet eyes. "I love you both."_

 

_"We love you too, Haedirn. We always will.", Lelya smiled as she and Arveldir released Haedirn's hands as their daughter stepped back._

 

_"Take me back, My Lady.", Haedirn looked at Galadriel with a content smile as the Lady of Light nodded and touched her forehead, a warm feeling spreading throughout Haedirn's body as an even brighter light engulfed her..._

* * *

 

 

Haedirn could hear muted voices slowly reach her ears as she felt coarse cloth against her cheek. Her whole body burned and ached, but it wasn't as excruciating as before, thanks to Lady Galadriel's healing. She twitched her fingers and made a small groan of pain as excited voices clamoured around her suddenly.

 

"She moved!"

 

"She's alive!"

 

**"Thutrel!"**

 

"Be careful with her! Her body is in a fragile state right now!", an Elven healer rushed up and gently laid her down as Fili clasped her hand tightly and the others rejoiced at this miracle.

 

"It's a miracle!", Oin was flabbergasted.

 

"Eru had mercy on her. He brought her back to us.", Legolas knelt by Haedirn's bedside with a wide smile of relief.

 

" **Thutrel** , I... I thought I had lost you, my love...", Fili wept as he gently pressed a kiss to Haedirn's blood-caked lips and the she-elf smiled.

 

"You...", she coughed hoarsely. "...Can't get rid of me that easily,  _meleth_...", Haedirn slowly kissed back as Legolas' heart clenched at the sight. "Fili...I saw my parents..."

 

"You did?", Fili's eyes were wide with surprise.

 

"T-they... They gave us their blessing...", Haedirn smiled weakly as she squeezed his hand gently. "I will stay...with you, my lion... _Amin mela lle..._ "

 

 **"Men lananubukhs menu, amrâlimê."** , Fili smiled back as he intertwined their fingers together and they kissed to the cheering of their comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Menno o nîn na hen i eliad annen annin hen leitho o-ngurth. Haedirn. Haedirn, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad, penneth." - "May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to her, may she be released from death. Haedirn. Haedirn, hear my voice. Come back to the light, young one." [I don't know whether I translated the Elvish healing blessing correctly, so let me know if it's wrong]  
> "Iellig nîn." - "My daughter"  
> "Naneth" - "Mother"  
> "Adar" - "Father"  
> Lelya - Haedirn's mother; her name means Delicate/Slender/Lovely in Quenya (female)  
> "Elleth" - Female Elf, Elf-Woman  
> Arveldir - Haedirn's father; his name means Royal Friend in Sindarin (male)  
> Eru Ilúvatar - the supreme being of the universe and the creator of all things  
> "Thutrel" - "Star of my stars" (Khuzdul)  
> Valar - The gods or angelic beings subordinate to Eru Ilúvatar  
> "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta." - "May your ways be green and golden"  
> "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha." - "May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown."  
> "Namaarie, Naneth a Adar." - "Farewell, Mother and Father."  
> "Meleth" - "Love"  
> "Amin mela lle" - "I love you" (Elvish)  
> "Men lananubukhs menu, amrâlimê." - "I love you, my love" (Khuzdul)
> 
> Go to Chapter 14.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	13. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn is determined to help the Company defeat Azog even at the price of her own life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on break now, but updates may be slow because I have other stuff to do. Don't worry, chickadees - I won't be giving up on this series :)

Haedirn could hear a painful ringing in her ears and her whole body hurt so badly she could barely even twitch a muscle without sending a bolt of agony blazing through her whole figure. There were gentle hands that lightly pressed her injured body, but even those feathery touches made her scream in pain. Haedirn just wanted the pain to stop - for the first time in her life, the she-elf found herself eagerly wishing for death to consume her. Haedirn could feel her consciousness slipping away gradually into darkness...

 

* * *

 

 

_"Menno o nîn na hen i eliad annen annin hen leitho o-ngurth. Haedirn. Haedirn, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad, penneth.", a gentle voice whispered to her softly as a tender hand caressed her hair slowly._

 

_"Lady Galadriel...?", Haedirn slowly opened her eyes to see the Lady of Light staring down at her with her warm smile._

 

_ _

 

_"Iellig nîn.", a female voice Haedirn had not heard for an eternity spoke up as another beautiful Elven woman came into view._

 

_ _

 

 _"_   _Naneth?", Haedirn turned her head to face her long dead mother as her eyes widened in surprise._

 

_"We've missed you, our little starlight.", a male voice said gently as yet another Elf approached from behind Haedirn's mother._

 

_ _

 

_"Adar?", Haedirn felt happy tears prickle her eyes as both her parents gazed down at her with loving smiles. "Naneth, Adar, I've missed you both.", the she-elf sat up and hugged both her parents tightly as they too embraced their daughter._

 

_"We've missed you too, iellig.", Lelya - Haedirn's mother - whispered happily as she stroked her daughter's sable locks._

 

_"You've grown up so much into a beautiful elleth, Haedirn.", Arveldir - Haedirn's father - smiled proudly as he patted Haedirn's cheek fondly._

 

_"You can come home with us, Haedirn. We can be a family once more.", her mother smiled as she and Arveldir held each of Haedirn's hands in theirs tightly._

 

_Haedirn cried softly with happiness as she relaxed in her parents' embrace. She had missed them so much; not a single day had gone by when she did not think of them some way or another... Suddenly she remembered something and she turned to face Galadriel with an alarmed stare._

 

_"Lady Galadriel?"_

 

_"Yes, Haedirn?"_

 

_"If I am here, does that mean I am..."_

 

_"In the Halls of Mandos?", Galadriel finished Haedirn's thoughts for her. "Yes, you are, child.", at that, the she-elf felt her elated heart suddenly sink to the pit of her stomach because if she was dead, then that meant..._

 

_"Fili!", Haedirn hurried over to Galadriel as her parents stepped aside. "My Lady, please...let me at least see whether he and his kin are alive. Please."_

 

 _Galadriel nodded once knowingly and beckoned her closer to a stone pedestal upon what looked like her magic mirror resting on top. As Haedirn peered into the silver dish, Galadriel slowly poured water from the silver vat into her mirror and before Haedirn's eyes, the water began to clear and she could see Fili sobbing over her broken body before his face hardened with hatred as he glanced up at the tower where_   _Azog was standing._

 

_"Fee! No! Wait!", Kill shouted as Fili suddenly snatched his swords up and dashed into the watchtower with an enraged roar._

 

_"Fili!", Thorin hurried across the frozen river after his eldest nephew with Kili following right behind him._

 

_"You will all pay!", Fili bellowed furiously at the oncoming Orcs and began to cut them down swiftly - the dwarf prince was furious that his mate had died and now he was out for bloodshed. He was determined to destroy Azog and his kin for taking his precious Haedirn away from him. Suddenly Fili was tackled from the side and he tumbled out onto a snowy ledge. Shaking himself off, the golden-haired prince looked up to see Bolg advancing on him with a menacing grin._

 

_ _

 

_Fili angrily reached for his swords and charged forward at Bolg who swung his mace towards the dwarf prince._

 

_"Fili...!", Haedirn screamed fearfully and instinctively reached forward to touch Fili, but all she touched was the water's edge as the image vanished instantly._

 

_Breathing heavily, Haedirn took a step back from the mirror and looked at Galadriel who had not moved or said a single thing at all. The Lady of Light placed the vat down gently and approached the trembling she-elf._

 

_"You have a choice to make here, dear child - you can leave the troubles of the world behind and join your family in the Halls of Mandos, but you leave your love and your companions behind. If not, you can go back to the world of the living and be reunited with your prince, but you will not see your beloved parents ever again.", Galadriel said gently._

 

_"How can I choose?!", Haedirn burst out incredulously. "I love my parents, but I love my companions and Fili as well! Is there no way to restore my parents to the world of the living?"_

 

_"I'm sorry, Haedirn, but this is the only way. The choice is yours to make."_

 

_Haedirn turned away from Galadriel, breathing heavily. Why?! How could the Valar make her choose?!_

 

_"The dwarf...truly loves you, doesn't he, iellig?"_

 

_Haedirn turned to see her parents smiling knowingly at her. Her eyes darted back and forth from her parents to Lady Galadriel and her mirror. On one hand, she wanted to be reunited with her parents, but on the other hand...her love for Fili had not diminished even in death. Could she be selfish and leave him behind to mourn for her? This was her chance to let him find a dwarrow better suited for him to rule Erebor, but at the same time, she didn't want to let her love go..._

 

_"I... I... He... He does. He's my mate.", Haedirn said quietly as she looked down at her feet unsurely._

 

_A gentle hand tilted her chin up and Haedirn found herself face-to-face with her beautiful mother._

 

_"Do you love him?"_

 

_Haedirn nodded slowly, but she was undoubtedly certain of her response._

 

_"Then go to him, iellig.", her father encouraged with a warm smile._

 

_"But I... I will never see you again...", Haedirn stammered as she squeezed her parents' hands tightly. "I-I want you both to be with me--"_

 

_"We will always be with you, Haedirn...", Lelya smiled as she gently tapped Haedirn's heart with her finger. "...In here...and in here.", she touched Haedirn's forehead gently. "You'll never be alone, iellig."_

 

_"And you have our blessing with the dwarf, iellig. We want you to be happy.", her father smiled as he kissed Haedirn's forehead fondly. "Make us proud as you always have, Haedirn."_

 

_Haedirn was speechless for a while until she smiled tearfully and nodded before hugging both of her parents one last time._

 

_"We love you, Haedirn. Never forget that, my little starlight.", Lelya whispered softly with tears in her own eyes. "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta."_

 

_"Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha.", Arveldir smiled at his daughter gently._

 

_"Namaarie, Naneth a Adar.", Haedirn wiped her wet eyes. "I love you both."_

 

_"We love you too, Haedirn. We always will.", Lelya smiled as she and Arveldir released Haedirn's hands as their daughter stepped back._

 

_"Take me back, My Lady.", Haedirn looked at Galadriel with a content smile as the Lady of Light nodded and touched her forehead, a warm feeling spreading throughout Haedirn's body as an even brighter light engulfed her..._

* * *

 

Haedirn gasped painfully as her entire body ached badly, but it wasn't as painful as before since Galadriel healed her a great deal. Forcing her aching body to sit up, Haedirn hissed in pain as a sharp surge of agony bolted through her ribs and she crawled the best she could towards her sword which had landed a little away from her. Grabbing it, the she-elf struggled unsteadily to her feet and rushed into the tower where the sounds of the battle inside reverberated throughout the walls - she had to find Fili before something else happened...!

In the tower were many bloodthirsty Orcs ready to kill her, but Haedirn was ready - she ferociously stabbed the orc warriors in their heads, chests or bellies as she viciously slashed at their wrists and knees, spilling black blood everywhere and drawing out howls of agony before they were silenced for good with a kiss from the she-elf's deadly blades.

Suddenly as she rushed out onto an open ledge, Thorin and Azog tumbled through the doorway as their weapons clashed together thunderously. Haedirn lunged forward in a rage and stabbed the Pale Orc in his right knee as he fell, Azog howling in pain and fury as he turned his hardened gaze towards the she-elf - he remembered the foolishly brave elf who stabbed him in the shoulder.

 

"Haedirn!", Thorin was surprised to see the she-elf whom he thought had died from that fall.

 

"You shall not touch him, _thaurer_!", Haedirn battled against Azog fiercely, dodging his blades, before managing to land a cut across the Pale Orc's belly.

 

Azog roared angrily and threw Haedirn off with a single swipe of his arm, throwing the she-elf several feet away where she landed heavily against a nearby wall. Her head hit the stone wall hard and she yelped out in pain, rubbing the sore spot, as Azog advanced on her threateningly with his mace raised high above his head.

 

"HAEDIRN! NO!", Thorin tackled Azog and they both went tumbling down from the ruins onto a ledge below.

 

"THORIN!", Haedirn screamed out fearfully.

 

"FIND MY NEPHEWS! GET THEM OUT OF HERE TO SAFETY!", Thorin commanded as he fought with Azog and managed to push him down a slope before he tackled more orcs that cornered him. "I'LL BE FINE! GO FIND FILI AND KILI!"

 

With a heavy heart, Haedirn obeyed and hurried away up a nearby flight of crumbling stairs to search for the dwarf princes as Thorin continued to fend himself from the orcs that tried to kill him for their commander. But Haedirn knew that Thorin could defend himself; for now, she had to find the two dwarf princes, especially her love Fili. She prayed silently to the Valar that they were still alive and fighting...

As she turned a corner, she came across Tauriel, Kili and Fili fighting against Bolg. Haedirn gasped in elation - the princes were still alive! But her brow furrowed as her eyes studied the two princes - Kili was limping and blood streamed down the side of his head. Fili's left side underneath his ribs was bleeding heavily and there was a deep cut slashed across his right cheek. Tauriel defended the two dwarf princes and attempted to attack Bolg once more, but she was flung aside effortlessly with a single sweep off the orc's hand and the redheaded she-elf slammed against the jagged stone wall with a sharp cry of pain, crumpling onto the snow.

 

"Tauriel!", Kill bellowed angrily and charged blindly at Bolg who knocked him off his feet with his mace.

 

The Gundabad Orc raised the pointed end of his large mace to kill Kili when Fili threw a dagger into one of Bolg's wrists, making the spawn of Azog roar angrily in pain. He advanced on the golden-haired prince and was about to skewer him instead when Haedirn suddenly rushed forward with a battle cry and tackled Bolg, much to Kili and Fili's surprise - they thought she was dead from that fall!

 

"Get away from them!", Haedirn growled threateningly at Bolg as she stood up and twirled her daggers in her hands.

 

**"Thutrel!"**

 

"Haedirn!"

 

"Get out of here! Go!", Haedirn shouted at the two dwarf princes as she deflected another one of Bolg's attacks.

 

"No! We're not leaving you!", Fili shook his head as Kili grabbed his sword as well.

 

"Go help your Uncle!", Haedirn turned to face them for a split second which was a grave mistake - Bolg took that opportunity to punch Haedirn in her ribs, the she-elf shrieking out in pain as one of the metal points of his arm gauntlets pierced her delicate flesh and drew blood.

 

 **"Thutrel!"** , Fili rushed forward as he and Kili stabbed Bolg in the knees and fought him back.

 

Haedirn crumpled to her knees and pressed her palm to the wound, feeling warm blood seep out from in between her fingers. Tauriel approached and removed her hand, pressing her own palm to the wound, but the sable-haired she-elf shook her hand as she gestured to the two princes battling Bolg.

 

"I'm fine. Go and help them.", she hissed in pain.

 

"But you're injured--"

 

"Go! Save them!", Haedirn commanded as she pushed Tauriel towards the two princes and the redheaded she-elf obeyed reluctantly.

 

Haedirn struggled to her feet just in time to see Bolg throw the three off and grab the nearest dwarf by his neck - Fili. The Gundabad Orc raised his mace to stab Fili, but Haedirn swiftly raised her bow and arrow and fired, the arrow embedded itself in Bolg's chest, but not killing him. He roared in pain and dropped Fili who wheezed hoarsely before the large Gundabad Orc stormed towards Haedirn who tackled him head-on. The two struggled with each other, both pushing each other to the snowy precipice that led to a steep drop below. Tauriel helped Kili onto his feet as Fili pulled himself up painfully as the three of them watched Haedirn struggle with Bolg.

 

"Move!", Haedirn shouted and they immediately scrambled out of the way.

 

Bolg tried to swing Haedirn off the edge of the precipice, but the she-elf held on tightly and swung her body back around. Her boots landed against a large rock and she kicked off, sending her and the giant Gundabad orc tumbling over the edge of the cliff. Tauriel cried out in fear as Haedirn and Bolg disappeared over the edge of the cliff, the orc roaring out and the she-elf screaming as they tumbled down the cliff.

 

"Haedirn!", Kili cried out in shock as Haedirn disappeared over the edge.

 

" **THUTREL!** NO!", Fili bellowed in anguish as Haedirn fell into the fog below with Bolg.

 

Haedirn and Bolg tumbled down the cliffside, their bodies slamming against the sharp rocks painfully. She landed heavily on top of some more old ruins on her back and rolled down a flight of old stone steps till she came to a stop on another ledge, gasping in pain - her back was bruised badly and she may have broken a few bones in the process of trying to stop Bolg from killing Tauriel and the dwarf princes.

Her head throbbed painfully and a warmth trickled down from her head; Haedirn gingerly pressed her fingers to her forehead and immediately felt a biting sting. Pulling away her fingers, she was not at all surprised to find sticky maroon blood coating her fingertips. Her entire left leg was burning in pain, especially her left ankle which felt like it was twisted badly, red hot pain shot through her right wrist and her ribs sent sparks of pain bolting through her chest when she inhaled - it hurt to move her entire body in general.

A malicious growl jolted her back to reality and she glanced over to her left from where she laid next to a crumbling staircase - Bolg was advancing slowly towards her with a menacing gleam in his eyes as he tightened his grip around his mace. Haedirn tried to get up, but another sharp pain jolted through her back and she cried out in both pain and fear as Bolg strode up to her. The giant Gundabad orc growled with a wicked smile as he reached down and roughly yanked Haedirn up by her right wrist and squeezed tightly, the she-elf shrieking out in agony as she felt the bones in her injured wrist creak to the point she thought they would just shatter in the iron grip.

Suddenly, there was a terrific smash and they both turned to see a huge tower on the opposite cliff from them collapse with a loud crumble. A blond figure leaped up from a dead troll onto the fallen tower as it wedged itself in between the ravine separating them, the troll corpse disappearing off the ledge - it was Legolas!

 

 

He angrily advanced towards Bolg with Orcrist in his hands - the Mirkwood prince had been shooting orcs from atop of the tower when he noticed the orc and she-elf tumble down the cliff side. His heart stopped in his throat when he saw Haedirn gasp in pain. His fear for her gave way to anger when Bolg grabbed her by her wrist and she yelled out in pain - he had to save her!

 

 _"Cí hen naethathog, oru degithon!"_ , Legolas growled angrily at Bolg. "Face me,  _n_ _adorhuan_!", the Elven Prince pointed Orcrist at Bolg who bared his sharpened teeth in a malicious snarl.

 

Bolg threw Haedirn back down against the ruins, the she-elf crying out in pain as the small of her bruised back collided with the ground harshly, before he leaped onto the bridge to face Legolas who angrily charged forward with Orcrist. As she struggled to get up even though her battered body was in so much pain, she managed to lean against a collapsed part of the ruins. Bolg swung his heavy mace at Legolas, but he missed as the Elven Prince dodged nimbly; the mace shattered the old stones of the tower and part of the structure collapsed, taking Legolas along into the rubble and dust before Bolg jumped in to finish off the Elven Prince.

Haedirn forced herself to stand up even though her whole body was in terrible agony - she would not give up fighting so long as Azog and his spawn crawled upon the earth; they had killed two of the many important people in her life and she wanted to avenge them even if it meant her death. Unsheathing her own sword, the she-elf breathed a soundless prayer to the Valar before she charged forward and stabbed Bolg in his back when he clambered out again, making the large Gundabad orc roar in pain before he turned to face her furiously.

 

"You will not touch any of my kin or my friends so long as I draw breath!", Haedirn grimaced in pain as her ribs ached in protest.

 

Bolg laughed harshly and raised his mace to kill her, but Haedirn leaped back and dodged the fatal blow. The pressure put on her injured ankle immediately shot immense pain all the way up through her lower leg and she collapsed on her right knee with a grunt, Bolg growling with delight. Haedirn gritted her teeth in anger and she raised her sword up high to bring down upon Bolg's head, but he blocked it with his mace and kicked her square in the ribs. The she-elf yelled out in pain and was flung backwards across the tower, tumbling over the edge.

 

"NO!", Haedirn heard Legolas yell as she disappeared from sight, but she managed to cling onto a side window with her good left arm.

 

Meanwhile back on top of the tower, Legolas angrily kicked Bolg into the rubble and was about to go and save Haedirn when he saw a defenseless Thorin on top of the frozen waterfall with an orc holding a spiked mace about to kill him. Thinking quickly, Legolas threw Orcrist into the orc's chest and killed it with his true aim; Thorin grabbed the blood-slicked blade before it could fall over the edge of the waterfall with the orc corpse - so the Dwarf King was still alive! Battered and bloodied, but alive, thank the Valar! Suddenly Bolg leaped out at Legolas with a furious roar and swung his mace again, but the Elven Prince dodged swiftly once more and unsheathed his two daggers, blocking another blow from the powerful orc before he slashed his back and angered him even further.

 

 

Still hanging onto the window for dear life, Haedirn forced her upper body to heave her entire weight up and grabbed the edge of the tower, ignoring her injured wrist. Once she had a firm grip, she heaved herself up further with a grunt of effort and rolled onto the tower to see Bolg hurl a large rock that shattered the bottom partition of the tower where Legolas was trapped. The entire floor collapsed and Legolas fell along with it, but with superhuman agility, the Elven Prince stood up and began nimbly leaping from stone to stone like a graceful doe as the rocks tumbled into the chasm below.

 

 

Haedirn leaped forward towards Bolg, clenching her teeth tightly in pain, and tackled the giant Gundabad orc, burying her daggers deep in his shoulders. Bolg roared in pain and anger as he whirled around and threw the she-elf off his back when Legolas suddenly tackled him this time and flung him down onto the tower roughly, nearly sending the orc over the edge.

 

 

Bolg managed to clamber up onto the tower again, but Haedirn and Legolas surged forward with their swords. Bolg grabbed their swords and head-butted Haedirn, his helmet's sharp points slamming against the she-elf's head wounds painfully. Haedirn cried out in pain and held her profusely bleeding forehead; that was a big mistake - Bolg kicked Legolas backwards and grabbed Haedirn by her neck with a malicious grin. He began squeezing her throat and Haedirn gasped for air frantically, coughing violently as she began to choke, black spots swimming in her vision. Legolas rushed forward and stabbed at Bolg with his daggers, but the giant Gundabad orc deflected the blow with his metal arm guard and tossed Haedirn onto the cliff edge. The she-elf landed heavily and rolled to a stop by the old ruins, wheezing hoarsely as she rubbed her throat, feeling dark bruises forming there.

She looked up to see Bolg bare his fangs in a smug, yet dangerous smile with the Elven Prince's dagger encased tightly in his grip between his arm and chest, but Legolas only smirked back as he used his dagger as leverage and nimbly leapt up onto his shoulder. Legolas swiftly brought out his other remaining dagger and stabbed Bolg through the top of his head, killing the giant Gundabad orc. The Elven Prince leaped back onto land as the rest of the tower fell down the chasm, taking the orc corpse with it.

 

 

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Haedirn watched as Bolg's body disappeared among the rubble - the spawn of Azog was finally dead. She heard Azog's roar and a frightful smash - Thorin! He was still up there!

 

"Thorin!", Haedirn breathed, making a move to go and assist her friend, but her body screamed out again in protest. "Argh...!", she gasped sharply as she collapsed to the ground, holding her ribs.

 

"Haedirn!", Legolas was by Haedirn's side in an instant. "You need a healer immediately!", he brought the she-elf's arm over his shoulders and helped her to limp up back the steps.

 

"I'm fine... I must...help Thorin...", Haedirn grimaced as more pain shot through her body sharply.

 

"You're in no condition to help anybody, Haedirn. You must seek a healer.", Legolas was really worried for Haedirn.

 

Haedirn's outward injuries were bad enough - crimson blood dripped down slowly from the gash on her forehead, dark purple bruises bloomed on the otherwise unblemished skin of her throat, her right wrist was swollen red and inflamed, her left ankle was swollen badly and she had a bloody split bottom lip. From the looks of it, she also probably had a broken left ankle, multiple cracked ribs and a badly bruised back with quite the number of scratches decorating her skin.

There was a familiar screech and the two elves looked up in surprise - gigantic eagles soared overhead and swooped down upon the attacking armies of orcs and trolls. It appeared that Radagast the Brown was leading the charge and Beorn dropped from another eagle, shapeshifting into his bear form and slaughtering a great number from the enemy armies.

 

"Manwë's Eagles...!", Haedirn gasped with a wide smile.

 

They turned back to the waterfall when they heard another sickening crack and Azog's furious roars. Thorin was still up there, but if Azog killed him...! No, she couldn't allow that to happen!

With that horrible thought, Haedirn broke away from Legolas' grip and started to make her way up the mountain again, the Elven Prince shouting out to her in protest as he hurried after her. The she-elf felt adrenaline coursing through her wrecked body, drowning out some of the pain, but it was enough for her to keep pressing on towards her friend. She had saved Thorin's nephews and now she would save him - Haedirn would not fail the line of Durin.

Haedirn clambered up the mountain ledge, Legolas' cries for her to come back gradually fading into the distance as she lost him eventually. The she-elf made her way to the frozen river where Thorin and Azog were battling. The dwarf king had skidded onto his back across the ice as the Pale Orc, who has a rock and chain attached to his stump arm, struggled to wrench his weapon free from the ice where it was stuck.

 

"Thorin!", Haedirn screamed and the dwarf king looked in her direction.

 

"Haedirn! Look out!", Thorn pointed behind her and the she-elf turned to see an Orc about to stab her.

 

Nimbly, Haedirn barely managed to dodge the surprise attack, the crude blade slicing her shoulder slightly, and she stabbed the creature in his stomach before hurrying over to Thorin where Azog was advancing on him - the Pale Orc had managed to free his weapon and was now about to crush Thorin. The dwarf king felt around for Orcrist, but it had skidded to the edge of the frozen waterfall where it tethered precariously over the edge. As Thorin broke into a run to retrieve his weapon, Haedirn tackled Azog from behind and pulled him back towards the broken ice floes with great difficulty.

Azog swung his blade at her and she dodged swiftly only for the large heavy boulder to come slamming into her from the side. The she-elf shrieked in pain as she swore she heard more of the bones in her body shatter and she skidded across the ice, her entire body burning in agony as blood from the other wounds she sustained from her earlier fight with Bolg seeped out onto the ice.

Thorin rushed over to Azog as the Pale Orc advanced towards his comrade, intent on ridding her existence once and for all. He slashed Azog from behind and his nemesis roared angrily in pain before turning to battle him instead. With the last of her strength, Haedirn struggled valiantly to stand despite her pain and clutched her sword tightly. Taking her bow, she looked at her two weapons - she was going to attempt the impossible with them, so she could only pray for the Valar to help her achieve this feat. She drew back her bow with her beloved sword nocked in and drew the string back with all of her might, aiming directly at Azog's head as the Pale Orc battled the dwarf king.

 

"Valar, let my aim be true...", the she-elf murmured before releasing the sword.

 

The blade sang through the air, glinting coldly in the sunlight, and flew right through Azog's bare skull. Thorin was caught off guard at the sudden protruding weapon from the Pale Orc's skull. Azog's expression was forever frozen in pure shock that he was defeated and Thorin's longtime enemy stumbled before the corpse fell down onto the ice with a resounding crack - Azog the Defiler was dead.

Haedirn breathed heavily before her vision started to swim crazily and she felt her wounded body fall onto the ice, exhaustion quickly overtaking her as an icy feeling crept all over her body starting from her toes. As her vision blurred gradually, she could barely make out Thorin and Fili rush towards her and a few more figures who looked like Legolas, Bilbo, Kili and Tauriel...

 

"Haedirn!"

 

"No!"

 

**"Thutrel!"**

 

Haedirn could hear multiple voices calling her name frantically as several figures hovered over her, hands pressing against her wounds and sending agony throughout her entire form. She could hear her tortured scream distantly as she blacked out from the intense pain...

 

* * *

 

Haedirn could hear muted voices slowly reach her ears as she felt coarse cloth against her cheek. Her whole body burned and ached painfully as her stiff muscles protested with even the slightest movement. She twitched her fingers and made a small groan of pain as excited voices clamoured around her suddenly.

 

"She moved!"

 

"She's alive!"

 

**"Thutrel!"**

 

"Be careful with her! Her body is in a fragile state right now!", an Elven healer rushed up and gently laid her down as Fili clasped her hand tightly and the others rejoiced at this miracle.

 

"It's a miracle!", Oin was flabbergasted.

 

"Eru had mercy on her. He brought her back to us.", Legolas knelt by Haedirn's bedside with a wide smile of relief.

 

" **Thutrel** , I... I thought I had lost you, my love...", Fili wept as he gently pressed a kiss to Haedirn's blood-caked lips and the she-elf smiled.

 

"You...", she coughed hoarsely. "...Can't get rid of me that easily,  _meleth_...", Haedirn slowly kissed back as Legolas' heart clenched at the sight. "Fili...I saw my parents...after I fell from the tower..."

 

"You did?", Fili's eyes were wide with surprise as Haedirn nodded slowly.

 

"T-they... They gave us their blessing...", Haedirn smiled weakly as she squeezed his hand gently. "I will stay...with you, my lion...  _Amin mela lle..._ "

 

 **"Men lananubukhs menu, amrâlimê."** , Fili smiled back as he intertwined their fingers together and they kissed to the cheering of their comrades...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thaurer" - "Abominable one" (Elvish)  
> "Cí hen naethathog, oru degithon!" - "If you harm her, you will have to kill me!"  
> "Nadorhuan" - "Cowardly dog"
> 
> Go to Chapter 14.
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	14. Rebuilding & Uniting - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dale and Erebor is under reparations with help from the rest of the survivors; Haedirn recuperates from her injuries as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm super slow... So many stories to update...  
> And I'm sorry for the short and crappy chapter - I'm having brain farts here and there :P

Haedirn awoke to find an Elven healer changing her bandages and throwing away all the old bloodied strips. It had been five moons since their victory over Azog and Thranduil, Bard and Thorin joined forces to help rebuild the city of Dale and the kingdom of Erebor. Her body, no thanks to the extent of her injuries, was healing slower than she liked - Haedirn wanted to help the others, but the healers had insisted that she take it easy and give her body time to recover from her ordeals.

 

 _"Quel amrun, hiril vuin."_ , the Elven healer bowed courteously to Haedirn before taking a wet cloth to clean the dried blood from the she-elf.

 

"Where's Fili?", Haedirn asked as she slowly sat herself straight up in bed.

 

"Your mate is helping his kin rebuild Erebor right now. You should be resting.", the healer reminded her again as she brought fresh bandages and wrapped Haedirn's injuries up neatly.

 

"But I've been in here for five moons now! My body doesn't hurt as much as it did before!", Haedirn protested, wincing as her stiff muscles protested even more when she propped herself up against the headboard of her bed.

 

"Clearly you're in no shape to move, _hiril v_ _uin_. Please rest and regain your strength.", the Elven healer bowed courteously and left the tent to attend to more of her patients whom were still recuperating as well.

 

Haedirn groaned exasperatedly and leaned against the soft pillows with a crestfallen expression. She looked up in curiosity when she heard a horse snorting softly outside of the healers' tent, so you could only imagine Haedirn's utter surprise when Tinnuroch trotted into the tent, being careful not to knock anything over that could draw attention.

 

 

"Tinnuroch! How did you get here?", Haedirn gasped with a wide smile as Tinnuroch nuzzled his snout against her cheek with a gentle nicker, caressing his black silky muzzle.

 

"Did you gallop all the way here from Imladris?", to this, the stallion snorted proudly as if to confirm his owner's suspicions. "... _Mellon nîn_ , you really have a mind of your own.", Haedirn chuckled and Tinnuroch swivelled his head petulantly.

 

"Tinnuroch, do you think you can bring me outside? It gets awfully lonely in this tent whilst waiting for my body to recuperate and I want to see my beloved.", Haedirn pleaded and Tinnuroch bumped his muzzle against the she-elf's cheek lightly before lowering his head for Haedirn to grab on.

 

With a pained grunt, Haedirn hoisted herself up and swung her legs over so that she straddled Tinnuroch's broad back. She flinched in pain as her muscles protested from her actions and Tinnuroch nickered worriedly.

 

"I'm fine, Tinnuroch.", Haedirn whispered as she patted his neck firmly. "Let's go.", Tinnuroch quietly trotted out of the tent and Haedirn shielded her eyes briefly as the sun glared in her face almost painfully.

 

Tinnuroch trotted to the edge of a cliff and Haedirn looked at the scenery below - the Elven and human survivors were working on rebuilding Dale whilst the dwarves were working on rebuilding Erebor.

 

"Come on, _mellon_.", Haedirn lightly nudged Tinnuroch's side with her foot and gestured to Dale.

 

Tinnuroch snorted softly in understanding and trotted down towards Dale where they passed by the villagers and Elven soldiers who didn't cast them a second glance despite Haedirn having a gauze on her head, a splint supporting her left leg and bandages around her arms and torso. Tinnuroch navigated his way into the city where many buildings were still undergoing repair while the Laketown children happily dashed through the streets in a frantic game of chase. Haedirn smiled to herself as she watched the children play in such a carefree manner - they now no longer needed to fear Smaug or Azog and his army; they could finally grow up in a peaceful land free from the horrors of Azog and Smaug.

 

"Excuse me.", Haedirn pulled Tinnuroch to a stop as she called to an Elven soldier who paused his work on a collapsed structure. "Could you please tell me where _Aran Thranduil_ is?"

 

"Milord is in Erebor right now, _hiril v_ _uin_. He and the Dragonslayer have been called by the Dwarf Kings for more negotiations and discussions.", the Elven soldier responded and Haedirn looked towards Erebor.

 

Haedirn thanked the Elven soldier and nudged Tinnuroch forward towards Erebor where they passed dwarves hauling in both wood and stone to repair the Lonely Mountain.

 

"Halt!", an Iron Hills dwarf stopped them gruffly. "What is your business here, elf?", the guard furrowed his eyes distrustingly at Haedirn as she carefully dismounted to lessen the aggravation of her injuries.

 

"I'm looking for Prince Fili.", Haedirn slowly approached the guard with a slight limp. "May I see him?"

 

"What business does a she-elf have with the Prince?", the dwarf frowned deeply.

 

"I'm Prince Fili's mate.", Haedirn met the guard's gaze calmly as she showed her braid with Fili's courting bead as proof.

 

The dwarven guard inspected the silver ornament closely before clearing his throat with a gruff harrumph. He strode away, his heavy amor clanking noisily, and disappeared behind the gates for a moment. Haedirn waited outside with Tinnuroch, leaning against her stallion for support as she was still a bit too weak to be up and about. A moment later, the she-elf could hear the guard's clattering amor signify his return and with him was a familiar blond figure...

 

 

**"Thutrel!"**

 

"Fili..!"

 

Fili flew down from the Erebor gates hurriedly towards his betrothed and embraced her. Haedirn suppressed a pained cry as she felt Fili's strong arms squeeze her tightly, pressing against her healing bruises. But the moment her mate held her, all she could focus on was her beloved's comforting warmth.

 

"Haedirn, what are you doing here?", Fili pulled away and glanced at his mate quickly - she still had her bandages and wore a simple healing gown. "You're still not fully recovered!", he held onto the she-elf worriedly as her body swayed slightly.

 

"I came to see you, _meleth nîn_.", Haedirn smiled softly as she gently stroked Fili's cheek. "Besides...it was becoming rather lonely staying by myself in that healing tent for five moons.", she complained petulantly and Fili could only shake his head in exasperation before hugging his mate back with a secret smile.

 

"Really, you...", Fili broke out into a soft chuckle as he rubbed Haedirn's back gently. "...I'm glad you're here, **thutrel**.", the dwarf prince admitted truthfully as he clutched onto his mate tighter. "I still can't believe that you survived, thank Mahal... I was so scared of losing you, my love. I just can't lose you again...", he murmured almost breathlessly, lightly pressing his slightly chapped lips against her bruised cheek.

 

"You won't lose me ever again, Fili. I'm here to stay.", Haedirn promised as she turned to her beloved with a gentle smile and placed a sweet kiss on the dwarf prince's lips, Fili smiling back broadly as he tenderly cupped her face.

 

Fili felt his heart swell with love for Haedirn as he held her close to him, feeling her lithe and warm body against his. It gave him great comfort in knowing that she was here safe in his arms as well as immense thankfulness for a beautiful, loyal and caring mate like her. He didn't care that she was an Elf - he loved her dearly and he wanted her to stay by his side forever.

Haedirn sighed softly with a gentle smile as she felt all her worries melt away in Fili's strong embrace, his arms shielding her protectively as if she were a precious jewel. He made her feel safe and loved whenever he held her close or whispered sweet nothings in her ear; she was grateful to have the Dwarf Prince as her mate - he was loyal, brave and sweet. She didn't care either that he was a Dwarf - he was the love of her life and she wanted to stay by his side forever as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hiril vuin" - My Lady (Elvish)  
> "Mellon nîn" - My friend (Elvish)  
> "Mellon" - Friend (Elvish)  
> "Aran Thranduil" - King Thranduil (Elvish)  
> "Thutrel" - "Star of my stars" (Khuzdul)  
> "Meleth nîn" - "My love" (Elvish)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome~! ^_^


End file.
